


Falling Through the Veil

by Ksfly180



Series: The veil [1]
Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Wesen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksfly180/pseuds/Ksfly180
Summary: Harry chased his godfather through the veil.  He couldn't lose Sirius like that.  Only the veil didn't kill them.  It just spat them out, unconscious and unprotected in a whole new world.Captain Sean Renard thought he had things under control.  Yes, his detective is coming into his Grimm powers and that will take some close monitoring but so far it's going well.  Burkhart is resourceful and clever, a good combination.  Only now, the universe throws a curve ball in the firm of a young boy.  A young boy found amongst a pile of bodies.  A young boy that woges to a full Zauberbeist.  Life is about to get much more complicated.





	1. Chapter 1: the veil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having the series start in the Grimm world at the beginning of September. The times will jump ahead in places and others will have several chapters for a short time. I'll leave notes at the beginning of each time jump and if there's a deviation from cannon.  
> Thanks😊

Harry's pov 

Chapter 1: the veil

 

"Stupify!"  "Expelliarmus!"

 

Glass shattering.   Too many voices talking at once.  We run.

 

"Give me the prophecy, Potter," Lucius Malfoy demands.

 

"Don't give it to him, Harry!" Neville shouts.

 

"Stay away from my godson!"

 

"Sirius!"

 

He fell.  He fell behind the curtain.  The veil. A this shimmering curtain in a large stone archway. Hes only just fallen through!  I can reach him.  I can pull him back. They scream for me to stop but I'm too fast.  No one can stop me. I wont let them stop me!

 

I leap through. The curtain feels weird, liquid like or perhaps gas. A strange sense of vertigo hits me hard.  I'm falling.  I can't see.  I can't hear.  I try to scream.  I'm just falling.  

Falling.  

Falling.

 

I land hard. My breath is knocked out.  

Wet grass.  I roll with the fall.  Rolling down hill.  Grass, trees, night.  I stop.  

My name whispered nearby.  Sirius!

I don't know how long I'm unconscious. All I know is I come awake with Sirius wrapped around me. We're hidden in a hollowed out tree. Sirius must've dragged us in here. But how? I can barely move. My limbs heavy, far too heavy. 

The air smells green and clean and so very different from what I'm used to. It's similar to the forbidden forest and yet it's different. It doesn't have that oppressive dark and cursed feeling. Instead it feels clean and vibrant and bright. Safe. It feels safe. 

I must have made some kind of noise because Sirius wakes. He huffs and sniffles against my hair. He's too tired to even keep his eyes open. But then, so am I. His voice is as exhausted as I feel, "Sleep, pup, we're safe for now." 

Perhaps not the most comforting thing I've ever been told but at least I'm not alone. I don't know where I am or if we're safe but at least I'm still with Sirius. And it's weird to be held like this, weird but nice. This must be what it's like to have parents.


	2. Chapter 2: lost in the woods

Harry's pov 

CHAPTER 2: lost in the woods

 

We wake late in the evening when the air is turning colder. A light frost sticks to the ground. The tree canopy blocks out much of the light but the leaves have fallen enough to give glimpses of a pinking sky. 

Sirius is a heavy weight beside me, awake but still. He looks exhausted and weak. Not that I blame him, I'm feeling weak and exhausted too. It's like it's almost too much effort to breathe or move. 

I don't know how he managed to pull us both into this log when we first arrived. I guess he's just a lot stronger than me. After all, if dementors couldn't destroy him then nothing else can. And at least we're together. We're together and I didn't lose him. I'm not alone. 

He's all I really have. 

That is, I know Ron and Hermione are my friends but they both have families and plans for their future. They still have a chance without me making things dangerous for them. It's been clear to me for a while now that staying there will only bring me death. I stayed for them and for him and for hope of someday escaping it all. And now, whatever else happens, I'm free.

I've always been observant, it kept me alive. I noticed more this year than I expected. I noticed how expendable we all are to the headmaster. How little he really cares. And it's not just me he uses. He uses everyone. He pulls and pushes and manipulate others to believing that only he has the answers. 

I noticed when he ordered Sirius to remain in that house. The ancestral house of Black. That horrible nightmare of a house. Sirius always looked so miserable, so pained to be there. He looked the same way I felt ever day I was alone at the dursleys. But he stayed for me. He suffered for me. 

Dumbledore had several order members who are aururs and any one of them could've safely taken him in and gotten him questioned with truth serum. Moody, Shaklebolt, even Tonks could've done it. But they didn't because He told them not to. 

Dumbledore as the chief wizard could've demanded a trial. He could've set Sirius free. But he didn't try to save Sirius. Because he has more control over us if Sirius isn't free. Because if Sirius was free then I would be too. And Dumbledore couldn't allow that. He couldn't risk losing his weopen.

Sirius who suffered twelve years in the hell of azkaban prison for a crime he didn't commit. I can't help but wonder why he was never given a trial. Especially with how strongly Dumbledore fought for Snape. Snape who is a monstrous bully. Snape who became a Death Eater of his own free will got a trial. Hell, the Lestranges even got a trial. But not Sirius? 

Sirius who escaped to protect me. Who fought his way out of Azkaban to protect me from the traitor. Sirius who left behind a safe haven somewhere far away to return to his childhood prison for me. Sirius has more than earned my loyalty. He and I are the same. He and I are family. And I've always wanted family. I've always wanted a father, a protector.

His voice is rough but clear, "You awake now, pup?"

I roll over in the small space, ignoring the bits of rotten log that rain down on me as I do. At least it's warm in here. At least I'm not alone. Sirius looks me over carefully, grey eyes concerned and focused. I smile back at him, "I'm okay. How are you?"

He huffs out a barking laugh, "Amazingly enough, I'm feeling better than I have in years. I feel clear headed and strong like I did before everything went to hell. I also feel different."

Yeah, me to. I nod back, "I feel cleaner and healthier than I've ever felt before. Like you said, I feel stronger and a lot lighter. What happened to us?"

His hand rubs my arm to sooth. I guess he worries that I'm afraid but I'm not. Not now. Not when I'm not alone. I've got my godfather with me so why should I be afraid. 

His voice is cautious, as if I haven't already figures it out, "The archway we fell through was called the veil of death. It's believed that those who are passed through the veil all die. Now we know that's not true but whatever the veil has done it's obvious we are far from home. I think the veil is some kind of portal and it pushed us out into this world. I'm not sure on the how's exactly but it would seem that being dropped in this world has changed us."

He's right. Something feels different. I can feel a tightness in my skin, and itching just below the surface, like plastic wrapped too tight around me. It rises up, it grows stronger and stronger until it's painful. Then a shiver rushes up and over me. A shiver that pulls and twists and with a shake of my head it stops. I feel free. I feel clean and unbound. Its a bit like flying.

Sirius jumps, fear and horror on his face. 

What? What happened? What's wrong with me?

Sirius shivers, his body shuddering into a change. His hair grows down to cover his face. His eyes glow red and his teeth sharpen. Wolf-like, dangerous, but not anything I've ever seen before.

I shudder in fear. Something pulls back. Like a turtle pulling it's head back into it's shell. Submissive and afraid. And isn't that the weirdest analogy. Sirius shudders too. Fur recedes and red fades from his eyes. He's himself again.

What the Hell? What happened to us? Is this what was changed? Are we the same? No, I don't think we're the same. I didn't feel even vaguely animal like. Though I'm not sure if I would even know what that feels like. But I'm fairly sure I didn't turn wolf-like like him.

Sirius looks thoughtful, "We both changed. Each change was different. I'm assuming that this world has similar creatures to what we are now so we'll need to be careful."

Okay, "You looked wolf-like. Red eyes, fur, sharp teeth, claws. You felt dangerous too. Like I really felt threatened for a moment, scared."

He hums, clearly not wanting to answer, "Yes, I too felt fear when you changed. It is concerning. I also can smell far better than padfoot ever could. I can distinguish emotions from scent, something I never could before."

"What did I look like?" I'm curious to know. 

He watches me a moment before he answers. His voice apologetic, "I'm not sure how to answer that."

He actually looks uncomfortable. Weirded out even, but he answers, "Your skin seemed to whither away, your eyes lids were stretched over empty sockets. Your jaw came unhinged and your hair turned pale and brittle. Kinda like something long dead."

What?

What? Why does Sirius look like a strong wolf man and I look like a dry rotten corpse. Its not fair! Its just not fair! Even in a whole other world I'm just a freak!

I can't stop crying. Sirius holds me tight but I can't stop crying. I'm a feak! A horrible ugly freak! Even Sirius is scared of me! I'm an ugly freak and he'll leave me and I'll be all alone. 

He holds me as I cry. He holds me even when I shudder through a change again. A change I can't control. He holds the ugly freak until I finally cry myself out. And he holds me after I shiver back.


	3. Chapter 3: somethings coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This begins just after s1e2

Sean's pov 

 

CHAPTER 3:  somethings coming

 

It's an odd sort of feeling.  Two nights ago there was a shudder in the air.  One that drew the attention of every Wesen in the city.  It was power, electric and strong and startled.  But mostly it was powerful.  Very, very powerful.  And it's made many Wesen very nervous.

 

This is my Canton.  Not officially, of course.  I'm not ready to put that target on my back.  But it's mine all the same and I will eventually come forward to officially lay claim.  The Wesen know that a royal is here.  They know that there is a council, though the council too is kept quiet.  The presence of a royal offers a lot of protection to the Wesen community and so the Canton does have a very Wesen heavy population.  

 

I know it makes them nervous that I haven't made myself known but things are very complicated.  For starters, I'm the bastard son of King Frederick of the Kronenberg bloodline.  This makes me a Prince, but my bastard status eliminates me from the line of rule.  Add to that my mother is a hexenbiest, which leaves me a half breed.  It doesn't put me good in anyones book.  So until I have the political power and backing I need ill stay where I am, ruling from the shadows.

 

Regardless of my right to rule, or the authority that I do not yet have, I have spent most of my adult life making this Canton the safest place for the people.  I worked first as a uniform officer patrolling the streets.  It wasnt long before I made detective and eventually captain.   I've carved out a good life here, a good home.  

 

And whatever, or rather whoever it was that left that burst of power threatens all that I've worked so hard for.  I've already sent out Adalind and her sisters to look for the threat.  It's somewhere up in the mountains but I'm not sure where.  It didn't feel like a challenge but again it felt very powerful and it was in my Canton without my permission.  

The Wesen community may get scared thinking that there will be a fight for the territory.  It will cause several of the tamer breeds to panic.  And a mass of panicking Wesen is never a good thing.  I've had to spend all night sending out calm controlled bursts to remind them that they do have a Royal here in charge.

 

I really don't need this headache right now.  I have a budding Grimm who's mourning an aunt that I tried to have killed. Let's hope he never learns of that fact. But he was in danger And I needed her out of the way so that I could protect him.  And while I've worked with Burkhart for three years now, as well as watching him for much longer, i dont have a close enough relationship with him to be a guiding presence.  Yet, he is resourceful.  He gathered up the help of a wider blutebad to help him hunt down a murdering one.  That alone is impressive.  

 

Still, having a budding Grimm in my Canton is stressful on its own.  The Wesen community knows that there is one around and it's making them nervous.  Not to memtion all the wesen who thought it would be a good idea to take out a budding grimm.  I've had to order kills on twenty Wesen.  That doesn't even include the lies and manovering I've been doing to keep Reapers and Royals out of my city.  

 

But it will be worth it.  A Grimm and a royal working together will be life changing.  It will be history making.   It will all be worth it once Burkhart is on my side.  I just have to wait, give him time to steady his feet, before I take him under my wing. 

 

I just have to deal with this threat and get a firmer grip on my territory. Then I can come out of the shadows. Then I can take my rightful place as ruler of this Canton. I will bring peace and security to my people. And they will love me for it. I will be their King!


	4. Chapter 4: I'm not alone

Nicks pov 

 

CHAPTER 4: I'm not alone

 

These last few weeks have turned my life upside down.  It started with me seeing things.  Like the woman's face that changed.  I pretended that it was an odd reflection or maybe I was tired.  Then there was the guy at the station.  He was something reptilian.  I convinced myself it was just nerves.  I didn't want to think I could be crazy.  I didn't want to believe that it could be real.

 

I bought a ring for my girlfriend Juliette.  She's amazing!  Beautiful and smart, sexy and brave, I love her completely.  And I know without a doubt that I want to spend the rest of my life with her.  So I go home.  We have this big evening planned and at the restaurant I'll propose.  I can almost hear her shouting yes.

 

But aunt Marie came to visit and dropped a bomb on me.  She said that all the things I've been seeing are real.  How did she know?  Well, she sees them too.  Oh, and let's not forget that She's dying of cancer! I didnt even know she was sick.  But it explains the lack of hair and why she felt so frail when we hugged. 

 

I want to shrug away these visions as stress and hers as meds.  But then this crazy guy with a monster face and a fucking scythe jumps out at us.  He tries to kill aunt Marie and I end up shooting him.  And while she's in the hospital she has to deal with three more attempts on her life.  What in the hell!

 

And of course I get a case involving these creatures.  And I meet one.  Monroe, a blutebad.  He's a vegetarian and a clock maker.  He looks big and strong and seeing him change like that scared the crap out of me.  But he also gave me a beer and explained what was going on.  He's a good guy, I really feel bad about accusing him.  But he's cool about it and he's been a huge help.  He helped protect aunt Marie and he helped me find the missing girl.  

 

Now that guy was crazy.  His whole house was like a fairytale nightmare.  There was the creepy kids room in the basement full of red coats and sweaters and shawls and hoodies.  He had been doing this for a while.  We have everyone working this case to link each arricle of clothing to a missing person or a murder. We're going to be cleaning up this mess for a while. He was a real monster, a polar opposite of Monroe.  Poor Robin is going to need years of therapy to deal with that but at least she's home again.  

 

And last night I woke up from a dead sleep.  It was like something big was coming.  Like that calm before the big storm when you know it's gonna get bad.  It shivered over me like a cool wind. All my instincts scream danger, run away.  What is it?  

 

I head over to Monroe's house before work.  He felt it too.  And while he doesn't like letting me in he does offer coffee.  He grumbles and acts put out but he clearly likes my company.  And he's a good guy, he could be a good friend.  At least I'm not alone in this.  I have Monroe to help me.


	5. Sirius: we'll find a way

Sirius: we'll find a way

 

CHAPTER 5

 

I wake Harry at sunrise.  We've been lazy enough.  It's time for us to get moving.  We have to find people.  We have to get food.  We need to move.

 

Harry doesn't complain.  That boy never complains.  Though he's quiet.  I know it's my fault.  It's my fault that I flinched.  I flinched when he changed.  I was afraid.  I was disgusted.  And he saw that.  James and Lily will have my hide!

 

It's not long before we find a trail.  It's not a good trail.  It's mostly overgrown but it will work.  And we pick a direction.  Hopefully we'll find someone to help us soon.  With how our luck goes... Yeah, we'll be cautious.

 

Harry walks with his head down.  I can smell the sadness wafting off him.  I have to cheer him up.  "Hey, pup, did I ever tell you about when we mauraders were learning the animagus transformation?"

 

His emerald eyes light up brighter than the sun.  He's such a sweet hearted boy!  When he shakes his head I explain, "Well, it starts with meditation to find your form and we all agreed not to tell each other."

 

He smiles, stepping up beside me.  I throw an arm over his shoulder as we walk.  "We all agreed to guess what the others would be.  Somehow, I don't know how, but somehow they both guessed mine the first month."

 

He laughs at that.  "Yeah, I know.  And we found out Peter's when he was startled and his nose and ears transformed.  It was hilarious.  But your dad.  He was fighting with some slytherins and these antlers just shot up out of his head!"

 

Emerald eyes sparkle as he laughs.  So I move to the embarrassing story of when James was stuck in deer form... while drunk.  I left out the part about the firewhisky but it's still a great story.  And a good memory of me and Mooney and Peter chasing him down the halls and trying to hide him from the teachers.

 

We spent the next hour just reminiscing good times.  Harry throwing in a few stories of the shenanigans he and his friends got up to.  It's nice.  Just spending this time getting to know each other.  It's nice being outside and free and with my godson.  We lost a lot but we still have each other.

 

There's a road up ahead.  It's just a single lane road, an access road maybe.  It wines out of sight in both directions.  I let Harry pick which way.  Downhill it is.  At least were now on steady ground.  No more tripping over dips in the path.

 

An engine rumbles.  We both turn to look while stepping out of the way.  At least this world has cars.  This is a truck.   A big silver four door thing.  Three men inside.  The oldest is a greying midfifties while the other two are young blonde late twenties.   A father and sons most likely. And their clothes are similar to muggle wear from our world. I'm glad we ditched our robes or we would really stick out.

 

They stop beside us.  The front passenger leans out with an oily smile, "You folks lost?"

 

All my instincts say to run or fight. But I'm a Gryffindor!   "Yeah, we just got turned around.  Which way back to town?"

 

The men share a demented smirk.  I have such a bad feeling about this.  But I've faced death eaters so I can handle these punks.  They shake and change.  Faces gaunt and pale, long needle like teeth, stringy hair, deadly. Something monstrous. I can't take all three. I have to protect Harry!

 

I shove Harry, "Run!"

 

He barrels into the forest as the two younger men jump me.  I shake on the change, aware as the older one chases Harry.  I have to be quick. I have to be strong. I have to protect Harry!

 

I throw the first punch.

 

A loud bang.  

 

Pain in my chest.

 

A gun in the other brothers hand.

 

Red pouring out of me.

 

Harry!


	6. Harry: monsters!

Harry: monsters!

 

CHAPTER 6

 

Waking hurts.  My head, my back, all so bruised.  I feel like I've been targeted by bludgers.  I try to turn but I cant.  Rope ties my wrists behind my back.  What? 

 

I open my eyes and blink them to focus.  The first thing I see is the floor, white flowery tile. Kinda like something Mrs. Figg would have in her kitchen.  There are dark wooden cabinets nearby, as well as a table with a red tablecloth.  It's a kitchen!

 

Someone is humming.  It's a woman.  An older woman, with greying hair, stands at the stove cooking. She looks like someone's mother, maybe even a grandmother.  And shes cooking.  It smells like a meaty stew.  Who's she?

 

Crunching slurping sounds hit my ears.  At the table sits three men.  The men from the forest!  The ones that attacked us!  They're eating.  Red all over their mouths and hands.  What are they eating?

 

A hand!  

One is eating a hand!  A pale finger is bitten off, the bone crunches in his mouth. How can he just crunch the bones like that? Why is he eating a person's hand?  

The hand is large.  A man's hand.  Missing two fingers already.  The hand has a ring on the first finger. A silver ring with a black stone.  

 

I know that ring!  

 

That's the Black family ring!  

 

That's Sirius's ring!  

 

That's Sirius's ring!

 

That's Sirius's hand!

 

I have to get away! The rope breaks and I run.  I run past the woman, knocking into her.  She shouts.  The pot falls with a clatter and a splash. A severed toe rolls across the floor.  The men are up.  I reach the door.

 

Hands yank me back.  

 

I land hard on the table and it tips over.  

Claws take a strike at me, they hit the table where I was.  

I try to run again.  

Thick strong arms grab me.  I'm held to a chest and turned around. Someone has me! The man! The elder! He has me!  

 

They're all changed now.  Needle like teeth, stringy hair, long claws on long fingers. Terrifying and horrible. Bile rises in my throat.   They're monsters!

 

I try to wriggle free but he pulls me along.  A door opens.  Darkness beyond.  

I'm shoved forward.  

 

Pain!  

Each stair hits hard as I fall.  I skid along the concrete and scramble further.  I have to get away!  They stand at the foot of the stairs.  They're amused, laughing.  What's that smell?  Why does it stink?

 

Oh.

 

Oh.

 

You know how you can see something and also not.  Or see it and not comprehend.  Like, if someone took a jigsaw puzzle and mixed up all the pieces before dumping them on the floor.  Yeah, it's a bit like that.  

To much to see and none of it makes sense.

 

I notice the pile.  How could I not.  I notice how the floor around it is cracked and dug.  Like someone dug out a pit in their basement.  I notice the only light is a single bulb swinging on a string.  The light plays weirdly on the pile. Makes it seem less real. 

If it wasn't for the smell...

 

There's a foot sticking up.  Several of the toes look bitten off and the ankle is attached to a long broken bone.  

 

There's a group of bones, long and curved.   Ribs?  But theres no meat on them.  

 

There's a head with long blond hair, matted with gunk.  I think it was a woman.

 

Black hair. Black hair wild like a lions mane.  Black hair surrounding a pale face.  A pale face with fogged grey eyes.  

 

"Sirius!"

 

It's Sirius!

 

I go to him but it's not easy.  My foot slips on something slimy and my hands have trouble gripping through the squishy stuff.  I climb.  I climb and I don't think of what I'm climbing on.  I climb and I look only at him.

 

His eyes are so fogged they look blind.  Is he blind?  There's splattered of brown-red on his face.  Old blood?  There's splattered of old blood on his cheek and forehead. 

 

I try to shake him but... he's hard and squishy?  His chest?  It's gone.  Open.  Empty.  He has no chest.  He has nothing inside.  He's empty.

 

He's empty.

 

What...

 

My ears pop.  I can hear again.  When did I stop hearing?  Was I deaf? 

 

They're laughing.  Mocking.  

 

They did this.  

 

They did this! 

 

THEY DID THIS!

 

I shudder with the change.  My skin tight and twisted. Power overwhelming.

 

I WANT THEM TO DIE!!

 

Heat!   Fire!!  Dark...


	7. Sean: it's not what I thought

Sean: it's not what I thought 

CHAPTER 7 

The main reason I'm out on this call is because I have to be.  The rush of power, the fierceness of it, was clearly Zauberbeist in nature.  Only, there shouldn't be any zauberbeist in the city.  And none I knows who could send out so much power, not when it feels so desperately sudden like that.  That was someone fighting back.  And it felt young.    

Its the same power that we felt a couple nights ago.  Only this time instead of an uneasy shiver up my spine I felt a full blast of heat as if I were standing in an inferno.  It felt uncontrolled, rash and desperate and defensive.  It felt like a child.   

With a blast like that, felt by every Wesen in the Canton, I have no choice but to answer it. Others will see me as weak if I don't personally answer. And while I don't think it was a challenge, others might mistake it as such.  Even the Grimm felt the ground tremble with the blast.  Yeah, that's not one to ignore.

 

When we get there, it's not like we expected.  It's a simple two story in an older neighborhood.  The lots are big enough to provide some privacy.  Though it was the neighbor who called it in.  Screams.  They heard screams earlier.  Or that's what the caller said. 

The call came into dispatch only twenty minutes ago. The same time the power flooded the city.  And now a crowd is forming in the street.  I bet even the Kershite could feel something happening.  It was probably the power more than any sound that drew them all out of their homes.  I order Franco to set up a parameter and keep the civillians back.

 

Knocking gets no answer so I give the order to enter.  Fitts strikes the door open.  I take point, Griffin and Burkhart follow.  The living room is clear.  Just simple beige and green colored furniture.  No signs of a struggle.  No signs of people.  Two ways to go from here.  Stairs to the left and a doorway to a kitchen straight ahead.  Which way? 

I order Wu and Fitts upstairs to clear.  Wu takes point and I give them a moment to get a bit ahead before I lead Griffin and Burkhart to the doorway.  The kitchen shows signs of a struggle.  Overturned table.  Claw marks in the wood.  Pot of stew spilt on the floor, chunks of meat and vegetables in a brown sauce.  Broken rope that's been knotted, it looks like a binding.  Someone was tied up and they got loose.  Who, or rather what.  Definitely Wesen.  I see Burkhart eyeing the table.  

 

There's a door between the back door and the fridge.  It's open, stairs leading into the dark.  A strong smell of rot, decomp, and blood wafts up from the basement.  That's never a good thing to find at a crime scene. Every instinct I have is alert for danger, even if I think the threat is gone.  Sobbing can be heard, soft pleading, begging.  We have a victim down there.   

Burkhart tries to take point but I wave him back.  I can see he wants to argue but I don't give him the chance.  We head forward cautious, ready.  I wish we had masks because the smell is only getting stronger. And now I can smell burnt flesh. What happened here? I need more light.   The stairs are sturdy but there is no light.  No movement.  Just soft pleading sobs.

 

I step down onto the cement floor and sweep my light from right to left.  Right side has charred bundles, bodies.  Left is worse.  Our lights illuminate bodies.  Dozens of bodies.  Torn to pieces.  Piles of dirty bones.  

This is a den.  Blutebaden, Mauvis Dentis, or windego are the most likely suspects.  All three breeds are known for keeping a food den like this. They must've caught someone, not realizing that their victim is Wesen too. No doubt our den belongs to the charred bodies.

I pan my light again but the room is small and open.  There aren't many places to hide.  Except the pile of parts.  And that's where the sound is coming from.  

Griffin gags, pulling back and scanning the room.  He lingers on the charred corpses to the right of the stairs.  I step closer to the mound of bodies, looking for the live one.  They must be there somewhere.  Someone is sobbing.  I need more light!

 

We almost miss the boy.  A young boy, teens but not by much.  Lost as he is amongst the bodies.  Black hair, pale skin, covered in blood.  I only really see him because his body is whole.  I hold my light on him, scanning for injuries is difficult right now.  I'll get him checked out upstairs.   

He's sobbing, clinging to the upper half of a corpse.  One that's been gutted with an open empty chest and is missing a leg.  He's nearly curled inside it, burrowed around the head.   He's just a boy.  He's a victim here.  Its clear he was attacked.  And the power must've been him fighting back.  And he's woged, full Zauberbeist.  

He's fully woged, even a Kershite can see him now!

 

I shine my light away, "Griffin sweep the room, Burkhart call a bus, get Wu and Fitts down here now. Call in backup and find out who's house this is.  I want the son-of-a-bitches responsible for this!"

 

Burkhart tries to call me back.  He saw the boys face.  He knows the boys Wesen he just doesn't know that I know.  I ignore him.  He'll follow my orders, I've trained them well. Plus, I think he's still new enough to being a Grimm that his cop training trumps instincts. 

I'm talking to the boy as I step over the bodies.  They're piled high so I have to be careful.  I don't want to ruin evidence but I need to reach the boy.  He needs my help.  He needs to be hidden until he can pull himself back.  A full woge isn't easy to come back from if it's not intentionally done. 

I say, "It's okay, son, you're safe now.  We're police.  We're here to help.  I'm going to get you out of here.  You're safe now, son."

 

I try to be soothing, I need the boy to relax his woge.  And he's powerful enough that I can't fight him, I can't force back his woge.  I have to be careful too.  He may be too far gone to understand.  He may see me as a threat and attack.  He may be too far gone to even understand what I'm saying.   I woge slightly, keeping my back to Burkhart.  I need the boy to see that I'm like him, we're the same.  I need him to trust me so that he'll come with me. 

Damn, where did he even come from?  There aren't many Zauberbeist around.  Out of every fifty hexenbiests you might find one zauberbeist.  This boy is young.  Older than ten but skinny and small.  Twelve or thirteen, maybe.  The only ones I know of around that age are the Russian twins age ten, three in france, and a boy in China that's fifteen.  This boy doesn't look like any of them.  And he's full Zauber, not a halfbreed.  How in the hell did he get here?

I climb up to him, careful to keep my voice soothing.  And when I touch his shoulder he doesn't lash out.  If anything, he's calming down.  I stroke his hair and whisper soothingly that he's safe and we're gonna be okay.  Slowly, far too slowly, he calms.  Pain, so much pain in his sobs.  So much devastation in his defeated posture.

 

Others come down.  Exclaims of horror come from all.  More than one set of footsteps rush back out.  I understand.  They need a minute.  Hell, even I find this horrifying.  And through it all I keep the boy hidden.  I bark orders to the others to keep their focus off him.  Burkhart stares, his eyes repeatedly coming back to the boy.  Confusion and pity on his face as he watches.

 

The medics come down and even they freeze.  One woges into a stangbar, a porcupine like Wesen.  Burkhart notices.  This stangbar is one I know, "Kiefer, get up here."

 

He shakes off his surprise and climbs up beside me.  His gasp is loud when he sees the boy but at least he understands.  He orders Henry to hand over a blanket and go get a change of clothes for the boy.  Apparently, they keep pairs of scrubs in the ambulance which is a good thing.

 

Between the two of us we get the boy calmed enough that his woge recedes back to something kershite can't see.  We pull and coax the boy down.  It isn't easy.  Each time we pull him away another wail escapes him and he clings harder to the corpse.  

 

It does work though.  We get him down and settled on the floor.  He's gone limp now and whatever fight he had is gone.  We manover him out of his clothes and into the scrubs.  His woge has completely receded now and he lets us move him.  His beautiful emerald eyes are dull, empty. He looks like a corpse. We get him changed and I hold him close as we lead him up the stairs.  

 

He doesn't respond when we move through the house.  Even the cold burst of air outside doesn't bring any reaction.  I follow him up into the ambulance, pausing only to give a few last orders.  Burkhart has followed us out but he looks more concerned for the boy than threatened by him.


	8. Chapter 8: Who is Harry?

Sean's pov 

 

CHAPTER 8

 

There's no record of the boy.  Nothing.  And he's not talking.  

 

I checked on him this morning.  Those dead empty emerald eyes as lifeless as any jewel.  They had to keep him sedated through the night and even still the caregiver who brought his breakfast saw him woge.  Damn it all!  

 

But the day nurse is Wesen, hasslishlin, and she was quick to cover.  She crushed a pill and added it to the woman's tea and urine to explain away her vision. It got the woman sent home but at least no one will listen to her claims that he changed. Unfortunately she also had to drug the boy to hide his woge so I wasn't able to meet with him. 

 

All the same, since the boy isn't in the system it makes it easier for me.  He needs my help. And I'm sure it will only make things easier to have custody of him. How do I protect him?  By adopting him of course.  And a family member gets quicker results than a stranger.  Less hoops to jump through.  And I can't risk my father's side taking him so the only way to do that is call him my son.

 

Thankfully there's a local man able to counterfeit the paperwork I need for this to run smoothly.  I had Adalind call him up last night to get started. I already have a forged note from a 'previous lover' explaining that he's my son and she wants me to take him.  All I need is the boys name and birth date.  And for that I need him awake.  

 

A quarter to eleven.  Finally.  I close down my computer and head out.  Hopefully he'll wake soon and I can get this mess sorted.  Burkhart and Griffin are gone.  According to Wu they've gone to the ME and the lab.  Good.  I let Wu know where I'll be as I head out.

 

The doctor waves me over.  He's selengudle, a sheep, nervous and weak but intelligent and compassionate.  Dr. Krensch warns me that they found scars all over the boy.  He's been abused.  Badly!  Tortured, even.  They're not sure where he was but it wasn't a good place.  

 

I thank him and assure him I'll handle it.  He worries that the boy will woge again in front of someone. It's an understandable concern. The boy is too grief stricken to control himself. We just need to get him out as soon as possible.  I assure him that I'm doing my best to get the boy out of here. He nods, worried but accepting my word.

 

The boy himself is awake when I enter the room.  Awake, sitting up, and staring dead at the wall.  The lunch tray sits ignored on the table beside him.  His emerald eyes empty and unblinking.  His pale face looks gaunt and grey.  His shoulders curl down, weighed down.  He looks so small, so young.  What happened to him?

 

I knock on the open door as I enter, "Hello, son."

 

He doesn't respond but I expected that.  I walk over slowly to the chair next to him, "I hope you don't mind but thought I would join you for lunch."

 

I'm glad I brought a sandwich, turkey on rye.  I spend a few minutes getting settled to give him time.  It works.  As I'm chewing my first bite he turns to watch me.  I woge, again to show him that we're the same. I need him to connect with me and that means woging for him.

 

His eyes are heavy as he looks over my face.  He has such a weight to his stare, judging almost. I barely refrain from shifting in discomfort.  Is he prejudice?  Maybe he hates half-breeds.  That will make this difficult.  I need him to trust me.  To follow my instructions.  I can't do that if he thinks I'm the dirt beneath his shoe.

 

I may as well try, "I'm not sure if you remember.  My name is Sean Renard.  I'm a captain in the portland PD.  Can you tell me your name?"

 

His eyes seem to unfocus for a moment.  A shudder runs through him resulting in a woge.  Thankfully it's not a full woge.  And if he does fully woge at least his back is to the hall so hopefully no one will see.

 

He's impressive as a Zauberbeist. While it's not a lovely appearance it has its own appeal.  His power rolls out like a thick fog, dense and blinding.  Powerful and strong.  And not something I have even the faintest hope of surviving against if he turns violent.

 

His woge recedes, a shiver pulling it away.  His human frame seems far more vulnerable. His eyes seem to focus on his hands.  His fingers sit still on his thighs.  His voice is horse, rough with disuse, "Harry."

 

Harry.  That's a good strong name.  Harry Renard.  No.  Harold Renard?  Harrison Renard?  Hanson?   Harlan?  Hadrian Renard?  Hadrian sounds good. I shoot a quick text to Adalind to let her know.  My son, Hadrian Sean Renard.  That'll work.

 

When I glance up he's watching.  A cold awareness in his gaze. Suspicious and cautious.   I smile, "Can you tell me how old you are.  When's your birthday?"

 

He holds my gaze, brave and unflinching.  His gaze weighty, I doubt he trusts easily. He must've come to some conclusion because he answers, "Fifteen.  Thirty first of July."

 

Well, at least he's answering.  Even if I doubt he's fifteen. Though he may be. I suppose the years of abuse could've stunted his growth. I text that too to Adalind.  She texts back that it'll be a half hour til he's done.  Good.  Now to explain all that to Harry.  Hes watching me suspicious again.

 

I offer a smile, "Aren't you going to eat your lunch."

 

His nose wrinkles as he looks back at the tray.  It can't be that bad.  I lift the lid.  It's a thin soup, chicken noodle, more broth than noodles.  It even smells bland.  Ok, I can understand his reluctance.  I tear my own sandwich in half, offering him the piece I didn't bite.

 

Something warm enters his gaze.  A memory perhaps.  His lips twitch even if he doesn't smile.  It's something at least.  And he does take a bite.  We share a small smile at that.  This could work. I just have to move slow with him. It'll be an uphill battle but we'll worth it.   He finishes the food quickly and nods thanks when I pass him the bottled water.

 

But first I need to ask, "I hate to ask but... your mother?  Your father?  Where are they?"

 

Old pain rises in him, his eyes shine with tears.  His voice still low and gravely, "Dead.  Since I was a baby."

 

That makes this a bit easier, "And the man that was with you?  You called him Sirius?"

 

Stronger, almost violent pain ripples through a woge.  At least it's not a full woge.  Tears stream down his cheeks, "He saved me.  I saved him.  But I couldn't save him."

 

That's not as clear, "He saved you?  From your abusers?"

 

He nods, sobs shaking his thin shoulders.  Okay, so the man helped get him out.  "How did you save him?  Where were you when you saved him?"

 

His sibs grow louder, hiccuping, gasping breaths.  Another woge shutters.  A full woge.  Damn it!  I hurry to hide him, to hold him.  I can't let anyone see.

 

Thankfully I'm able to block him from view of the hallway as he breaks down.  A few words tumble out amongst the tears.  "Castle... twelve years... traitor...never go back."

 

It's not much but it certainly paints a horrible picture.  So Harry was kept in a castle.  Must've been one of the Royal houses that had him.  And for twelve years.  They're the ones who abused him.  Damn!  Damn the Royals!  The man must've been the traitor.  Laufer,  perhaps?  Or some other rebellion.  I'll ask Meisner.  

 

So the Royals who had the boy kept him hidden for twelve years and when the rebel agent was caught and imprisoned they must've met.  Which means he was kept in the dungeons too.  And he's probably had no schooling so he'll need tutors.  Just when I thought they couldn't stoop any lower.

 

A voice calls out.  Griffin and burkhart are at the door.  I wave them away.  I dont need this now.  They do fall back but only to the hall.  I focus on Harry.  He needs to calm.  

 

It takes fifteen minutes but he does manage to woge back a bit.  At least now a Kershite won't see him.  I help his settle back.  He seems to have cried himself weak.  Though the woge remains.  I pull the blankets back over him and reassure him again that I'll be just outside the door.  Now to deal with the Grimm. 


	9. Chapter 9: threat or victim?

Nick's pov

 

CHAPTER 9

 

I can't help but be suspicious.  For all that the kid pulls at my heart he also hits my instincts.  I know he's dangerous and uncontrolled but I also know he's the victim.  It makes things very confusing.  And to make matters worse, Captain Renard has been really protective of the kid.

 

Not that I blame him, of course.  If I wasn't a Grimm I would be right there with him.  I should be more sympathetic but something makes me not trust him.  I don't want to think it's because hes Wesen but I think it is.  I don't want to think I'm prejudce but I worry I might be.

 

It also may be because I think the kid killed his attackers.  ME says the four burnt bodies belong to the VanHess family.  Greta, Hanz, and their sons Rudolph and Augustus.  They own a local butcher shop that specializes in exotic meats.  There's everything from bear, moose, bull, to shark and crocodile.  There were also several steaks and ground meat marked special that we tested.  Human.  Actual human.

 

What in the hell is wrong with the world?  How many people bought their human meat?  Was it just Wesen buying it?  Did the meat come from the bodies in the basement?  

 

I get sick just thinking about it.  I don't think I've ever see such a horrifying sight as that.  And I don't envy the crime scene tech having to sort through that mess.  I also hated having to bother them when it's clear they're all stressed.  They also don't yet have answers for us.  But we expected that.

 

Hank and I offer our thanks again anyway as we drop off the packed meat for further testing.  At least they dont comment on the latest addition.  Even if Hank swore off meat at the sight.  It'll probably only last for a week at most before hes back to burgers but yeah, I get it.

 

When we get back to the bullpen I  notice the Captain's gone.  Wu comes over with the news that the kid isn't in the system that he can find.  He also mentions that the captain went in to see the boy so Hank and i decide to head over there to check.

 

The hospital is close enough to the precinct that it only takes us ten minutes.  And there's plenty of officers stationed in the lobby and on the floor.  We hear the boy crying before we even reach the room.  Captain Renard is holding him close but I can already tell he's changed.  His hands clutching at the Captain's jacket are that twisted rot that his face has.  It's a very ugly, scary appearance.

 

Captain waves us away, frustrated.  He clearly doesn't want to deal with us but we need to update him.  We back off into the hall to give them privacy.  Hank flinched at the boys wailing so we head down to the nurses station.

 

It still takes nearly twenty minutes for the boy to calm.  I head into the nurses lounge to get us a couple coffees while Hank tries unsuccessfully to flirt with a cute nurse.  Not that I think he has much of a chance but I know he'll still try.  Probably why he has four ex wives.

 

Coming back with two coffees I see the Captain standing by Hank.  That means the boy is alone. Maybe now I can get answers.  I slip into the room.

 

He's still making that pained dying animal sound in his chest. It's not loud but it is painful to hear.  And he still looks monstrous.  What is he?  I really need to head over to the trailer and check the books.  His head turns towards me, his eye sockets empty and yet I'm sure he can see me.

 

His voice is deeper than I expect, more gravely, "Are you here to kill me?"

 

The calm, resigned tone startled me.  And makes me aware my hand was gripping my gun.  Damn.  I didn't mean to, I didn't even realize I was touching my gun.  It's just the sight of him, the weight of his stare is startling.  I wasn't going to hurt him.  Honestly, I wasn't.

 

A strong hand grips my upper arm.  The captain!  Damn!  I bet he heard the boys question.  Which means he also saw me gripping my gun.  Damn!  

 

His grip tightens, his jaw clenched angrily.  He drags me out and I go without a fuss.  Fury pours off of him.  Damn, I messed up.  He drags me over to Hank like a misbehaving child.  And I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a bruise from his grip.  Not that I don't deserve it but still.

 

"Tell me, detective, just what in the hell you thought you were doing," Renard snarls out.

 

Even Hank looks pained.  Yep, I'm in trouble.  I try not to make it worse, "I'm sorry, Sir, i didnt mean any harm."

 

His grip tightens, "You were about to draw on an injured child and you want to claim that you meant no harm!"

 

"No, Sir," I defend. I haven't been scolded like this since that one time Aunt Marie caught me sneaking Ashley Mason out my bedroom window. Man, I couldn't sit down for a week after that whooping. "I wasn't going to draw.  I'm sorry if it looked that way I was just startled, that's all.  I didn't mean to look threatening."

 

Even Hank shifts, uncomfortable.  Captain shoves me forward, "Get out!  I'll deal with you later."

 

Hank pulls me away.  Renard stalks back to the boys room as Hank leads us out.  His voice cautiously teasing, "I can't believe you were threatening our vic."

 

"I didn't mean to!"  I defend, "I was puttimg my hand on my hip, I forgot about the gun.  And the kid looks like a corpse."

 

Damn!  I shouldn't have said that!  But Hank nods anyways, "Yeah, he's gonna need lots of therapy.  At least the Captain will take good care of him."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Hank flinched, "Oh, right, you didn't hear.  The boy is Captain's kid.  Apparently the boys mother couldn't take care of him anymore.  She was sick and she died.  A family friend was bringing the boy to Renard when they got grabbed off the highway.  It's really Renard's kid."

 

What!  Seriously?  How?  The kid is Wesen.  Does that mean the the Captain is Wesen too?  Do I have the right to ask?  Damn!  No wonder he was so pissed.  Damn!  I'm gonna have to really apologize to them both.  Hopefully I haven't scared the kid too bad.  Maybe I should check with Monroe.  He may be able to help me out.


	10. Chapter 10: new home

Harry

 

CHAPTER 10

 

It's hard to stay focused.  My mind keeps tumbling back to flashes of what ifs and coulda beens.  What if I picked right instead of left?  We would've gone uphill and we wouldn't have run into the truck.  What if I hadn't run?  What if I had stayed and fought?  They wouldn't have taken us.

 

And further back, what if I wasn't so whiney.   What if I hadn't been dragging my feet?  We might 've gotten further down the road.  Or even, what if I hadn't gone to the ministry?  I'm so stupid.  Hermione said it was a trap and I refuses to listen.  How could I be so stupid?

 

I press my forehead against the glass.  It's raining, a dark grey sky.  The man, the one who changes his face like mine, he's driving us home.  He said it's dangerous for me to remain at the hospital.  He said we can't risk anyone seeing me.  But I also need a guardian to sign me out or child protective services will take me and that will be worse.

 

He says he will claim me as his son.  That he can get papers saying that.  He says it's the best way to keep me safe.  I don't care.  It doesn't matter either way.  It doesn't mean anything.  So I don't argue.  It's not like arguing will help anyways.  It never has before.  

 

And it's not like anyone else wants me.  This isn't even my world.  This isn't my world and I don't belong here.  I'm just a freak.  Just like the Dursleys always said I was.  I'm just a freak.  A useless ugly murdering freak.

 

That shiver change happens again.  I hate it.  I saw my reflection before I left the hospital.  I broke down crying in the bathroom and I changed.  No wonder Sirius was scared.  I'm hideous.  A hideous disgusting freak.  

 

The cop, Mr. Renard, he doesn't change all over.  Only half his face changes, over one eye and a portion of his mouth and jaw.  And others don't seem to notice.  He said he would teach me to control it.  He promised to teach me so I won't keep changing every time I get upset.

 

I hope it works.  I really do.  I hate looking like this.  I hate being this.  Why can't I be normal?  Why can't I just once be good?  Why do I have to be a freak?  Why couldn't I be a wolf man like Sirius?  Or, you know, just human.

 

I barely notice when we stop.  The underground parking lot is clean and white and oddly bright.  All the cars are nice and shiny.  There's even a keypad by the elevator where Mr. Renard types in a few numbers for the elevator to open.  

 

It all looks really nice.  Even the elevator is nice.  There's a soft rug on the floor, beige, without any weird stains.  And the hallways are long, white, and very brightly lit.  It all looks modern, and expensive.

 

He calls it a condo as we step through the door.  I guess it would be an insult to call it an apartment.  It's wide open with a wall of tented windows over looking the city.  The furniture is all white leather and the tables are glass.  The kitchen is white wood cabinets and white marble countertops.  Everything is white and glass and steel.  Modern and sterile.  It doesn't even look like anyone lives here.

 

He waves me in, giving a bit of a tour.  The only other rooms are his bedroom with its own ensuite and the guest bed and bath.  I guess it's not a guest room anymore.  And it's far more than I've ever had before.  

 

The room is beige with a thick fluffy white carpet.  Theres a soft full size bed with navy and white bedspread, four fluffy pillows.  A sturdy wooden desk sits on one wall and the other has two short cushioned chairs and a small round table in front of a long stretch of windows.  There's even a tall dresser and a walk in closet.

 

He says I should call him Sean.  He says I have a few minutes until supper arrives.  He already ordered.  And he says at dinner we'll discuss what's going to happen.  He says I'm safe here.  He says this is my room.  He says this is my home.  He keeps calling me son.  I'm not sure I like that.

 

The mattress bounces when I fall back.  The white ceiling is smooth, except for the area right around the short chandelier in the center.  There the area has a raised portion that waves and swirled outward.  The pattern itself is random.  Almost like a maze.  Hypnotic in a way.  I like it.


	11. Chapter 11: house rules

Sean

 

CHAPTER 11

 

He's not handling things well.  Or maybe he is.  Maybe this is the best anyone could handle all that he's been through.  He's quiet, withdrawn.  He looks around but doesn't comment.  He doesn't argue but I don't think he fully agrees.  I tried to explain why I'm taking custody of him.  He seemed so indifferent, uncaring.  

 

Thankfully the doorman calls up, our delivery is here.  I ordered us pasta and salads.  I'm not sure how much he'll eat.  The doctor gave me several pamphlets when we left.  Some talk about dealing with trauma, some talk about helping abused children.  Several talk about diet, how to overcome malnutrition and what to watch for, such as refeeding syndrome.  

 

One of the packets talks about recovering from prolonged captivity.  That's how it's worded.  It's geared towards POWs and similar situations.  And isnt that a scary thought.  That this child has gone through such a horrible ordeal that even recovery will have its dangers.  At least I already have a therapist set up who's willing to make house calls.  The sooner we get him started and a routine going, the better.

 

I call him out to supper.  He comes, quiet and apparently lost in thought.  He doesn't comment on the meal, positive or negative.  He doesn't seem to care.  To be honest, he doesn't seem to notice.  But at least he's eating.  A small bowl of salad and a small plate of pasta with spinach in a creamy sauce.  

 

Once the plates are cleared away, and surprisingly he helped, we sit down to talk.  It's easier to stay at the kitchen table.  I pull out a legal pad so we can make notes, best to stay organized.  I pass him one too along with a pen.  He stares at them for a moment but doesn't comment.  Dear Lord, I hope he can read.

 

I start easy, "Let begin with house rules.  We have a maid who comes in to clean daily.  She also does the laundry and dry cleaning.  All the same, I will expect you to clean up after yourself.  There is a hamper in your bathroom closet for dirty clothes.  I trust that this won't be an issue?"

 

He nods along, far more aware than he was before.  All the same I write it down just in case he needs the reminder.  Next, "I will give you an allowance of twenty dollars a week so long as you do well.  This means, no woging in a way that Kershite can see, no unnecessary violence, and you don't destroy other people's property.  Does this sound fair?"

 

He shifts in his seat, uncomfortable, "I can't always control it."

 

Of course, "We will work on that and make allowances for such incidents that are clearly accidental.  That being said, I trust that you will try to control your powers."

 

He nods so I add it to the list.  He still hasn't written anything down.  Mostly, he just twirled the pen in his hands.  Maybe he can't read.  If the Royals kept him locked up as a prisoner then they may not have bothered with educating him.

 

"As for your education, I plan to bring in tutors for you," he doesn't say anything to that.  "They will test your knowledge to see what levels you are currently and adjust their teaching as needed.  Depending on how that goes we may enroll you in school in a couple of years."

 

He frowns at that but doesn't say anything.  So I add, "We will also have a reward system for your education.  For every test you make an A on you get ten dollars, five for every B, and nothing if your grade is less.  This doesn't include the initial tests to place you.  And for semester exams we will do twenty for each A and ten for each B.  Sound fair?"

 

I give him a moment to think this through.  He seems to lose himself in thought for a few minutes.  But he does shake it off and start writing down notes.  At least now I know that he has some kind of education.  He seems to be summing up what we've already discussed.  That's a relief.  I give him a few minutes to finish.

 

"Now for your diet," this makes him shift in discomfort.  "You will need to eat three main meals as well as two extra snacks.  These meals will need to be healthy, or at least not greasy.  It's alright if you don't like something but I expect you to at least try one bite of any food before rejecting it from the menu.  Do you agree?"

 

He looks suspicious but he does agree.  Moving on, "For security reasons, when you leave you will not be alone.  I will hire someone to be your escort and I would like you to sit in on the interviews."

 

If anything he doesn't like this one but he does nod his consent.  "Do you have any questions for me?"


	12. Chapter 12: A touch of magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during s1e3, I'm just pushing that episode after s1e4 so the Beeware happens at the end of November

Harry

 

CHAPTER 12

 

It's not so bad, staying here.  Mr. Sean stays off work the first month to help me get settled.  I have weekly therapy sessions with Mr. Warren.  He turns into some kind of sheep or lamb like thing.  I haven't asked.  I figure it's rude to ask.  And he seems to think I should already know.  

 

They all do actually.  It's weird.  Each time I meet one they change.  And they stay changed until I change.  It's like a greeting.  Like, instead of shaking hands they change instead.  

 

And that's another thing I had to learn.  The change is called a woge and there's two types, a partial woge and a full woge.  The partial woge is the small head shake greeting everyone does.  And somehow that one isnt seen by normal humans.  The full woge is a full body shift which humans can see.  It took me longer than I like to be able to tell the difference.  I did eventually but it was still frustrating. 

 

Besides Dr Warren, I have three tutors that come on alternating days.  Each are signed on for three month semesters to help me catxh up on my education.  I'm farther behind than I thought so I'll be working hard to get caught up.  They're each a type of Wesen too.  That's what we are called, collectively, all the non humans are called Wesen.  

 

Mrs. Guest is a retired high school teacher who is teaching me history, geography, music, and latin.  She comes by on Monday and Wednesday mornings til noon.  She turns into a deer-like creature, an indole gentile.  She's sweet and patient and very grandmotherly.  And we're not always hunched over books.  We've talked history or practiced latin while cooking or playing dominos.

 

Then theres the snake man, a lausenschlange, named Mr. Derby who comes by all of Tuesday.  He teaches science, biology, and French.  He's strict with a dry wit that only rarely comes out.  He's not like any other teacher I've had and were still working out how to make this work.

 

The third teacher is a young woman, Mrs Atlene, who teaches math, accounting, writing (which focuses on sentence structure and how to properly write an essay), and accounting.  She comes over Thursday and Friday mornings and sometimes she stays on Thursday evenings to help me with homework for whichever course.

 

Mr. Sean also insists I have a guide, or a guard.  I'm not really sure on specifics, to be honest.  Each of the guys inteeviewed are young, strong, and transform into something dangerous.  I chose Trevor, a rhino-like wesen called a dickfellig.  I mostly picked him because with him it seems less like some kind of guard and more like hanging out.  He's only been with us the last two weeks and already he's taken me out to the gym he and his brother go to.  It was nice, you know, just being another guy.

 

Today is Mr. Sean's first day back since he got custody of me.  He seems more worried than I am.  He only left after I promised to call if there are any issues.  Though with how often Trevor checked his phone I'm pretty sure he kept checking in.  Nearly on the hour too.

 

After lunch which Mrs. Guest helped me make, a creamy potato soup, Trevor and I head out.  Usually we just wonder around wherever he wants to go but this time I have a place in mind.  Or at least, there's something specific I want.  Something I need.

 

You see, Mr. Sean gave me all kinds of supplies for my coursework.  Including a whole box of spiral notebooks.  And Dr. Warren suggests I keep a nightly journal to help me work through things.  There's even a locked drawer on my desk so no one else can get to it.  But it's not just the journal.  I've also been trying to write down all the potions I remember from class.  

 

You see, magic is different here.  It's stronger or more free or something.  I rearranged my bedroom with just a wave of my hands.  I had the bed, dresser, and desk all up in the air as I moved them around.   I turned my bed sideways and moved it to the wall that used to hold the dresser and desk.  Then I moved the desk on the wall where the bed used to be and I moved the dresser into the walk in closet.  I also think I spooked Trevor when I did that because he just stood as still as a statue in the doorway.

 

But I've been trying to remember potions.  I want to see if the recipes are the same in this world.  I remember several healing potions, mostly because I would brew them at school before it let out so that I would have something to help me over the summers.   And none of them are major ones.  It's just bruise cream, burn salve, a general ointment to aid in healing wounds.  Things like that.  I just want to know if it will work.

 

Trevor says he knows of a tea and spice shop run by a fushbau, whatever that is.  So that's where we go.  The shop is nice, cleaner than the ones in Diagon alley.  The smells are about the same, but the air isnt as stuffy.  The man seems friendly, dark hair, dark eyes, helpful smile.  He does that head shaking change and he looks... like a fox.  Reddish and white fur, pointed ears, fox-like.

 

I shake out a woge.  I might've gone a bit strong because he jumps about a foot in the air and nearly falls over.  I shake off the change and wait.  Best to give him a minute to settle down.  A minute turns to two and the silence is getting awkward when Trevor clears his throat and breaks our odd staring contest.

 

The man shakes himself again and pastes on what I think he wants to be a helpful look.  He still looks scared and pained.  Even his voice shakes, "I'm so sorry, do forgive me, how may I be of service?"

 

I hand over my list, a torn and folded piece of paper with the ingredients and measurements scribbled out.  He's quick to take it, "Yes, yes, this shouldn't take long at all.  Do you wish to wait or come back?"

 

We should probably leave to give the poor guy time to recover but this is the closest to my old world as I've found here and I want to see it.  Maybe it will help him get used to me.  "We'll wait."

 

He nods too quickly but smiles and waves his arm, "Feel free to browse."

 

I don't care for the ingredients just yet.  It's the books I go to first.  And wouldn't Hermione be proud.  The first few aren't even in English.  The next is Latin and focuses on biology.  Two more are centered on ritual hexes that seem to involve blood and/or sacrifice.  Definitely not.

 

The fushbau, Mr. Calvert, seems to calm more as he sorts the ingredients, weighing and bagging them.  The next book I find has a few potions they call zaubertranks.  Unfortunately they all seem to have horrifying results.  I do find two that look like healing journals with a couple spells and potions in them.  I don't recognize the potions but I decide to buy them anyways.

 

He smiles when I return to the counter, an honestly friendly smile.  It seems he's gotten over his fears.  He points out that the ones I got have some very good healing entries and recommends another book.  I agree, mostly as apology for scaring him earlier, as well as request a small cauldron.  

 

We head straight home.  At least I know mr Sean wont mind if I brew in the house.  I do warn Trevor to open the patio doors anyways just in case.  Thank goodness the stove is a gas one so I can make it work.  The stove sits in an island that doubles over into a tall table with four fancy barstools.  Trevor settles in one to watch.

 

I try the burn salve first.  It's the easiest and simplest to make.  I don't have a stirring rod so I improvise with a kebab skewer.  It would probably make Snape have a fit but it works.  It works!  The color, consistency,  smell, it's all correct.  Yes!

 

We bought some small mason jars the last time we went to the store so I pour the salve into two of them and set about cleaning everything.  If there's one thing Snape taught me it was to always clean up or you risk dangerous results.  But who cares about Snape.  I can brew!


	13. Chapter 13: A bit of a shock

Sean

 

CHAPTER 13

 

Things have been going well.  Harry seems to be settling in and finding his stride.  His therapy sessions with Dr. Warren are going well as are his tutoring lessons.  He's doing much better that anyone thought he would.  It's a good thing, but worrying too.  For one, how bad were things kept for him to be so badly affected if only a month of care has brought out such progress?  And two, with as powerful as he was while so weakened, how much stronger is he when healthy?

 

It's the second that I worry on now.  Just last week Trevor caught Harry moving all the furniture in his room.  Using only his powers.  Hell, I can maybe lift a spoon or small stone if I'm fully woged.  Adalind and her sisters could maybe, maybe, lift a small book or a large pillow.  But he was only partially woged and according to Trevor, Harry didn't even look like he was straining.

 

And while Trevor kept his mouth shut, our mousehertz maid did not.  So of course word got around the Wesen community.  I fired the maid but the damage was already done.  And I had no choice but to officially claim the canton.  I didn't want to yet.  I wanted to wait until I had more control of the boy and the Grimm.  But I came out to the community leaders, claiming Harry as my son and informed them that the Grimm is under my command.  

 

So far there hasn't been any trouble besides a foolish reaper who I sent packing without his ear.  This is my canton and I will not let those idiots stomp around scaring my people and threatening my Grimm.  That lesson also served to quiet any noise amongst the community who don't want a Grimm here.  I doubt there will be a repeat of that mess.  And I've already issued edicts to the various community leaders and elders.

 

The Grimm has been a bit of a touchy subject.  He was edgy all morning.  But when he came back from lunch he marched  into my office, back straight and apologized both for behaving disrespectful towards me and behaving threateningly towards my son.  Then he asked how Harry was managing.  At least the apology seemed sincere.  And he asked if he could discuss Wesen with me if they come up in cases.  There's no point in arguing so I agree.  Who knows, this might be a good thing.

 

And as the day comes to a close I'm eager to get home.  Trevor has kept me updated on their day and it's both amusing and enlightening.  Harry seems to adore Mrs. Guest who dotes on him like a loving grandmother.  She also manages to teach him in such a way that it seems more like their just sharing stories.  She is such a brilliant find, that I will definitely be keeping her on for longer. 

 

And because of her I know that Harry has a love and talent for food.  Nearly every time she's with him they try some new recipe and he gets excited planning for the next one.  He even has a notebook he's been filling with recipes and I must admit that all the ones I've tried are delicious.  Perhaps he has such a love of food because it was denied to him for so long.  Either way that is one hobby I can fully support.

 

And apparently he somehow got a hold of some zaubertrank recipes.  None that are familiar to either myself or Adalind but he has them written up in another notebook.  Trevor took him out to the spice shop for supplies.  After all, if you need to brew a trank then that's where you go.  

 

Trevor's texts then were quite amusing.  Apparently even a partial woge was enough to scare the proprietor.  But Mr. Calvert warmed to Harry pretty quickly.  Trevor thinks it was because the man was watching Harry's reactions to some of the books.  And Harry chose books that focused on medicine and healing.  That's wonderful and certainly something we will encourage. 

 

The smell has wafted out into the hall.  It's not a bad smell, minty and mossy with a bit of lemon.  Nothing that's too noticeable.  But it is there.  Thankfully the condo itself doesn't smell any worse and the patio doors are open to let in fresh air.  Harry stands at the stove pouring some green milky mixture into several mason jars.  About a dozen other jars with various substances all sit in groups across the counter. Each jar has a neat little label stuck to it .  He's been busy.

 

He looks up with a grin.  Not just a smile but a full out megawatt grin.   His emerald eyes are sparkling and his cheeks are flushed with victory.  It's a beautiful, breathtaking sight.  He's happy!  That's him happy.  No fear or suspision or depression.  Just happy.  And its beautiful.

 

I can't help but smile back, "Someone has been busy."

 

He chuckles at that, "Yeah, I've been brewing.  It's awesome.  They've all turned out perfect!"

 

"Obviously," I offer back.  One group of jars are filled with a pinkish cream containing green bits reads burn salve.  "How well do these work?"

 

He grins, then he grabs up a knife and gouges a long slash into his left forearm.

 

I shout!

 

He doesn't scream or cry or even flinch.  

He just looks dumbly back at me as I rush to put a towel on his arm.  He gives me an odd look before taking a huge chunk of the white mixture with green, red, and black bits and shoves it into the open wound. His fingers pushing the paste into the skin as I try to wrestle his arm back.   

 

I try again to cover the cut.  He's not even reacting to the pain.  And I'm yelling at him for being stupid.  He woges and shrugs me off, more upset than angry or afraid.  And his arm is whole.  

 

Like really whole.  Not even a scar.  I'm holding a bloody towel and my counter and floor are splashed red and there's nothing on his arm.  

 

There's the knife on the counter.  A sharp steel knife stained red.  It cut him.  I saw that myself.  That knife carved into the flesh of his arm.  And now there isn't even a scar.

 

How?

 

He's watching me wearily.  At least his woge has receded.  And Trevor is as freaked out as I am. He's standing clear across the room, clearly ready to run away.  Damn!  Now I need a drink.

 

My hand shakes as I pour a glass of whisky.  The good stuff from the top cabinet shelf.  And it helps.  The burn of it helps.

 

He edges forward looking very chastised, "M'sorry."

 

The glass shakes in my hand.  I put it down a bit harder than I meant. 

 

 "Okay, new rule,"  I press my hip against the counter to steady myself.  "You are never to do that again."

 

He's already nodding even though I don't know if he understands what he did wrong.  I clear my throat and try again, "You are free to cook and brew and research to your hearts content.  You can try your trank out on anyone you want.  I don't mind that.  But you are never...Never!... to injure yourself again just to show your trank works."

 

He shifts his feet and ducks his head down.  It seems he finally gets it.  And he offers to clean up the mess.  Good.  I need another drink and some fresh air.

 

But dear Lord, that trank he made!  It worked nearly instantly on a possibly fatal wound.  How?  How did he manage that?  I've never even heard of such a trank before.  How did he?


	14. Chapter 14: Apologies

Harry

 

December 1st

CHAPTER 14

 

How could I have been so stupid?!

 

It's Tuesday and I barely slept.  I can't seem to settle.  Why did I think cutting myself was okay?  I just wanted him to see how well my potions work.  Instead I totally freaked him out.  He was pale and shaking and shouting at me.  There was a lot of blood, more than I meant.  But I really didn't mean to freak him out like that!  Honest!

 

And I couldn't sleep and my eyes are red and puffy from crying.  Trevor is scared of me and Mr. Sean was gone when I got up.  Everything was going so well and I screwed it all up!  How could I be so stupid?

 

Mr. Derby gets fed up with my distracted behavior and demands an explaination.  It all just pours out.  Along with a lot of tears.  And he listens. And he hums.  But he doesn't comment.

 

When I finally calm down he tells me that if I really want to fix things then I should.  He's right.  I can't just leave it.  I really upset Mr. Sean and Trevor both.  I need to apologize.  And today.  I won't be able to concentrate until I do.  He agrees that today's lesson will just be pushed back. 

 

But how to apologize?  Well, foods always good, isn't it?  And Trevor loved those lemon square bars I made.  I'll make him a tin of those.  And Mr. Sean, he loves lightly sweet desserts.  He always gets the cheesecake or the strawberry sponge cake when we order dessert.   

 

Which is awesome.  Because I have a recipe for a sponge cake topped with cheesecake stuffed strawberries.  And I can make him a nice lunch.  A nice six ounce steak with a garlic butter and herb sauce.  Add on a side of asparagus and rosemary potatoes and fresh rolls.  It smells wonderful.  I hope he likes it.

 

Mr. Derby drives me up to the station.  It's a bit early for lunch but it should be fine.  Only Mr. Sean is still at city hall.  Mr. Wu assures me that it's fine to wait and he should be back soon.  I also get a lot of comments on the smell of the lunch.  Apparently it's making them all hungry.  At least they're all nice.

 

The Grimm, Mr. Burkhart, comes out of an interview room with a pretty blonde woman. She's Mr. Sean's hexenbiest friend/servant that comes by sometimes to flirt with him. She practically throws herself at him and he only sometimes encourages her.  Mostly he ignores her behavior. And I don't think she actually loves him, she just wants to be the top dog in this park and being his wife(?) Would give her alot more power than she can get on her own. I don't care for her much myself but only because she thinks if she acts motherly to me it'll win him over. She just doesn't know how to act motherly. 

Detective Burkhart doesn't seem very happy with her. Even though she looks quite upset. I wonder whats wrong. Mr. Burkhart stares at me for a minute before offering a small smile.  Mr. Derby snorts dismissively at him.  While Mr. Burkhart's partner Mr. Griffin takes the woman back to their desk as he comes over to us.

 

He shuffles a bit nervously, "Hey, Hadrian right?  How have you been?"

 

I smile, "I've been good.  My dad has several tutors for me so I get to be homeschooled and I go to therapy every week."

 

It's our standard story.  Though he flinched when I mention therapy.  He curls guilty, "I am very sorry for that misunderstanding at the hospital."

 

I nod.  Yeah, I get it.  I'm ugly and scary.  When I woge it terrifies others.  I don't blame him for his reaction.  Even Sirius was scared.  And according to Mr. Sean, Mr. Burkhart was only a Grimm for about a week when he saw me.  If I scare other Wesen then obviously I would terrify someone not used to it.

 

Before he can say anything else, Mr. Sean returns.  He still looks tense but not upset or angry that I've visited.  And now it's my turn to feel guilty.  Sean waves me into his office and I hurry to comply.  The lunch bag is oddly heavy.

 

I hurry to apologize, "I'm sorry again for yesterday.  I was stupid and not thinking and I scared you and I'm sorry."

 

He holds up a hand, "I may have reacted badly but it was clear even them that it wasn't intentional on your part.  That said I hope it doesn't happen again."

 

I hurry to agree, "Of course, Sir, it'll never happen again."

 

He wraps an arm around my shoulder and leads me over to the couch, "I'm not upset about you brewing.  If fact, I was very impressed with what you made.  Were they all healing tranks?"

 

Trank means potion in this world so I nod, "Yeah, I made some bruise cream and burn salve and wound healer and blood replenished.  They were all easy and they last about six months as long as they're not opened so I thought it would be nice to have them on hand."

 

He looks impressed, "I'm sure that they will be very much appreciated when we have need of them.  I'm proud that you took the initiative to make them.  You have quite a talent in the kitchen."

 

I blush at that but I'm honestly pleased.   We both settle back in the couch and he asks, "And what treats have you brought for me?"

 

And just like that all the tension is gone.  I grin and bring out each of the Tupperware dishes.  He smiles as I plate them up and together we enjoy a nice fun lunch.  He shares some stories from his own youth of foolish mistakes he made while trying to brew.  We laugh and eat and talk for nearly two hours.  He grins brightly at the dessert.  I did good!

 

And we visit Trevor next.  He's at the gym with his brother so I go in alone.  Most of them know me by now so I get several hellos as I pass through.  His brother laughs when I hand over the tin but still grabs one.  Trevor grins and hugs me and eats three before I go.  Good!  Now I fixed things with them both.  At least now They won't be afraid of me.


	15. Chapter 15: improvements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is post s1e7, which puts it in mid-December

Sean

 

CHAPTER 15

 

Life has been interesting, that's for sure.  And while I lost two hexenbiest to the melifer nest I still came out better.  Nick chose police duty over grimm vigilantism.  This, of course, got around the Wesen community and has helped settle some of the concerns.  

 

The other good thing is Harry.  He still isn't used to the name Hadrian but we're working on it.  I also enrolled him in some classes at a local culinary college.  They don't usually take minors but as I'm paying and he impressed the teachers, they let him in.  And he is loving it.  He attends classes Thursday and Friday evenings so it doesn't interfere with his tutoring.

 

He's finally reaching a healthy weight.  It only took a few months but he no longer looks like a starved corpse.  His therapy sessions have gone amazingly well and he's picked up several hobbies as a result.   Besides his daily journal that he has been writing in, he also started a few others.  

 

He's tried his hand at creating a book of Wesen which Trevor has been helping him with.  He bought several art books and he's talked Trevor into drawing various Wesen for him.  They seem to be separated into different types; canine type, feline type, avian, humanoid, and water type Wesen.  It's an impressive list for just beginning.

 

And it helps that he's had access to the Grimm journals.  Now, I don't know how he did it.  I don't know what Burkhart was thinking or even if he was.  I don't even know if Burkhart fully agreed to give Hadrian full access to his trailer.  But somehow, in someway, Hadrian gained access to the Grimm journals.

 

He doesn't like them.  He's very vocal about how they're a bunch of 'bloody arrogant toerags' which I trust is a good insult.  But he still takes what information he can for his books.  His books which seem geared towards the health and/or illnesses or weaknesses of each type.  He also includes what he can about their history or traditions or behaviors.

 

It's impressive how well they've done so far.  And they do work well together.  I'm just glad that Harry was able to clear up that incident without my help.  I heard it involved those delicious lemon squares topped in powdered sugar.  And Trevor has been a great protector for Harry.  

 

I worried a lot at first.  Especially when I realized that Trevor was dragging Harry all over the city.  I wasn't sure that it was the right thing to do but Trevor argued that it would only make others more afraid of Hadrian if I kept him hidden.  I wasn't sure that would be a bad thing but he was right.  

 

Because Harry is powerful.  He is more powerful than any other Zauberbeist I've ever even heard of.  He wields power in a way I've never seen.  Even whole covers working together can't do what this one boy can do so easily.  It's intimidating and alarming to be honest.  

 

But Harry is so good natured, so gentle hearted.  He blooms under the soft encouragement of Mrs. Guest, an indole gentile.  I don't know any hexens or Zauber that would spare her even half the respect he shows her.  And he ducks his head at her mild reprimand.  She was definitely a good choice.

 

And he's doing so well in his classes.  He's nearly fluent in Latin already.  I'm considering adding another language to the next term set.  He struggles a bit in math but excels in history, science, and biology.  And with his interest in healing brews he may choose to go into healthcare.  

 

And that is definitely something to encourage.  And something he has a lot of drive and passion for.  I had hoped, briefly, that he would follow me into law enforcement but a doctor is certainly a worthy profession.  And its this particular interest of his that has helped to settle the various Wesen clans.

 

It's mostly thanks to Mr. Calvert.   Harry often visits his spice shop to pursue books or discuss Wesen ailments and healings.  This has helped word get around that Hadrian has an affinity for healing.  And Mr. Calvert has even agreed to sell some of Hadrians healing tranks.  

 

This has become quite a lucrative business as well as helping him to have a very good reputation.  I've heard whispers in appreciation of his brews.  He's been selling them in small six ounce jars.  And they have been selling well, thirty dollars a jar.  Which probably wouldn't sell half as well if they didn't work so amazingly fast.

 

It's truly amazing.  I've spoken to my mother and while she knows of similar ways to heal, they don't work half so well or so fast.  Even she's in awe of what Hadrian can do.  And he's still so young.  Only fifteen, soon to be sixteen.  And he's already performing magic that are beyond the abilities of anyone I know.

 

This does make him a target of the Royals.  I worry that my father or his heir Eric will try something.  I hope they don't, but I worry that they will.  First I took a Grimm under my protection and he's winning over the Wesen community simply by being himself.  Second, I have a son who is not only a full Zauberbeist but also more powerful than a full coven.  Add to that the fact that both of them are behaving differently to what their nature, or ancestors, say they should behave.  

 

Yes, I understand why the Royals would feel threatened by me.  And I find it an honor.  Yes, it's a hassle dealing with the enemies they send after me and the Grimm but it also shows that we're a valid threat.  It means they have to acknowledge my rule of my canton.  It validates my claim.  And it helps that Burkhart has handled everything thrown at him so well.

 

I'm just grateful that they haven't gone after Hadrian yet.  He's still finding his confidence and stride.  And while he's powerful, I don't know how he will handle threats.  And truth be told, I'm very proud of that boy.  He is a good boy, a good son, and a promising heir.  He makes me wish I truly was his father.  And no one but us and Adalind even know that he's not mine.


	16. Chapter 16: Clan dispute

Harry

 

CHAPTER 16

 

Sean takes us up to this mountain lodge.  He is called as the Royal of this Canton to act as judge for a clan dispute.  He's done this before but this is the first time I've been invited along.  It's a three story high wooden building stretched as long as two houses with a railed balcony wrapping around all three floors.  There's several wooden rocking chairs as well as porch swings.  It looks very cosy, a really nice outdoor retreat.  Maybe we can come back some time.

 

The lodge is owned by a family of blutebaden who routinely rent it out for Wesen functions.  Sean says they're incredibly loyal to him so there isn't anything to worry about.  In fact, the middle son is currently training to be a police officer and Sean plans to pull him for his unit.  They bow their shoulders a bit more than can be explained away to humans without it getting awkward but they're nice and welcoming.

 

We're led into a ballroom which will serve as the courtroom for tonight.  Someone put down a large heavy red and white rug that goes well with the thick maroon curtains lining every wall.  There is a long table to one side as well as two small tables just in front of it.  It is set up a bit like a court room.  The other groups are already here.

 

The first group gathered behind the long table are Sean's council.  There's the ones I know well, a hexenbiest, Adalind, as well as Mrs Guest who apparently heads her clan.  The others I've only meet briefly, two jagerbars named Mr. Rabe, a lawyer who's still subdued from his run in with the Grimm and the fallout of that, and Mr. Thornton who is grey haired and calm and a former judge.  An eisbieber elder woman named Mrs. Rowan who always falls into nervous ramblings whenever she talks, even though she's quiet more often than she talks.  There's also a selengudle doctor named Mrs. Merryweather and a steinandlier mechanic named Mr. Leander.   Last there is a lausenschlange named Mr. Kent who has a sharp tongue and thinks it's funny to scare the tamer wesen.

 

The second and third groups are why we're here.  The second group is a family of niaids, a young couple and the woman's mother and father.  The third group is a family of mermaids, a mother and her three daughters.  And the young naiad is pregnant, at least seven or eight months.  And that's the reason why we're here.

 

You see, male naiads are sterile.  It's some kind of hereditary fluke.  So the female naiads seduce human men near water to conceive.   And traditionally, the male naiad will drown the human male and reclaim his wife in order to claim the child as his own.  While some families are leaving this tradition behind it is still followed by many.  

 

While mermaids, like hexenbiest, are predominantly female.  Any males born are human but they will produce a mermaid female with a human woman.  The then mermaid child is returned to the mother of the clan.  And this is where the problem comes from.

 

The young naiad couple went on vacation to Australia for their honeymoon.  They decided to go ahead and try for a baby since it's less likely to come back on them.  They just didn't realize that the man they picked up was a male human mermaid.  And while the mermaids aren't mad about them drowning her son, they understand tradition.  They are upset about the child and feel that they should get custody.

 

The first few hours are spent with each group going over the history and tradition of their people.  It's very interesting and I make a mental note to add this information to the Wesen log book I've started.  After all its not like there are Wesen encyclopedias out there to learn from.

 

We stop for a light lunch followed by a few more hours of each side arguing over their rights for the baby.  One odd thing I've noticed, the naiads are terrified of the mermaids.  Not just scared or weary but actually terrified.  They're acting a bit like a group of mousehertz cornered by some lausenschlange.  Mr. Kent seems to have noticed and doesn't even try to hide his amusement.

 

Both groups are sent out while the council discusses their case.  I only stay a few minutes to say that I think it will depend on the baby.  After all, if the baby is naiad it should remain with the naiads but if shes a mermaid them she should go to the mermaids.  

 

And its not a predjuce thing, but I know how quickly fear can turn to hate.  I know how quickly adults can turn on the children in their care.  How severely they will hurt them in order to control them.  And the naiads are just too terrified of the mermaids for that not to turn bad.  I wonder why.  Maybe mermaids are closer to sharks or something.  I excuse myself from the room.

 

In the open lobby, the naiads are all huddled over by the fireplace casting nervous glances around.  The mermaids are all spread out walking sedately around the room.  Still, it has a feel of sharks circling prey.  They manage to intimidate the naiads without ever getting near enough to cause complaint.  And it would be amusing if I didn't think it was serious.  

 

I look over at the youngest mermaid.  She's my age, sixteen, with honey blonde hair and sun kissed skin.  Her ocean blue eyes are glittering in amusement.  She's beautiful, every dream surfer girl you could imagine.  And when I meet her gaze and nod outside she turns without ever breaking her stride.

 

There's a wall of double glass doors leading out to the back deck.  It's full of tables and chairs and even a few grills without being crowded.  Stepping down leads you by tall hedges and to a split path.  The left leads to a basketball and tennis court.  The right leads to a long in-ground pool surrounded by a wide wooden deck.  Both areas are partially hidden by several thin trees and shrubs.

 

It's no surprise when she nods towards the pool.  So we follow that path.  She flicks her hair and asks, "So, you're the heir of Prince Sean Renard.  The only child of the bastard Prince.  What's that like?"

 

And that's another thing that surprises me.  The fact that Wesen often refer to Sean as the bastard Prince.  They don't mean to be rude, they say it like a title.  There's also the usual amusement.  Again, not mocking, more like they think it's funny that a bastard of royal blood exists.

 

I shrug, "It is what it is.  He's a great dad, an amazing Prince, I have no complaints.  His father's side sucks though.  But theres nothing to be done for that."

 

Actually Sean has been great.  He's patient and encouraging.  He's intelligent and compassionate and always pushing me to try something or learn something new.  He's very suportive.  It's far more than I've ever had before.  Even if I think he has ulterior motives for most of what he does I still think he's a good man who genuinely wants to be a good ruler and help others.  For that, he has my loyalty.

 

She laughs, "Yeah, the Royals reach never really took hold for us but we knew the naiads would run to him so we came first."

 

"Speaking of,"  I ask, "why are they afraid of you?"

 

She grins, a smile thats more than a little shark, "Because while their men drown their human lovers, we eat ours."

 

I laugh at that.  Okay, definitely shark-like then.  Like the difference between dogs and wolves.  I wonder what a mermaid looks like.  They didn't woge when first introduced like most Wesen.  Perhaps they can't woge out of water.  I wonder if it's rude to ask.

 

She's smiling so she may already know.  I smile back and ask, "I've never seen a mermaid woge.  Would you be willing to show me?"

 

She laughs, "It's not a pretty sight."

 

I shrug, "Neither is mine."

 

She blushes and looks out at the pool, "This thing is full of chemicals.  It'll probably kill me to breathe it in."

 

Okay, I can fix that.  I shake on a woge and step up to the waters edge.  With my hands out, palms down, I reach out with my powers.  And I can feel it.  It's like a subtle sting on the edge of my senses.  I push into the water.  I push and pull and twist until I get it all.  And when I open my eyes I have a floating blob of sludge like gunk about the size of a softball floating above the water.

 

I turn with it and, without ever touching it, I drop it into the nearby trashcan.  She stands there shocked, her eyes wide and mouth parted.  Shocked but not afraid.  A bit aroused maybe, but not afraid.

 

She shakes herself, "You're a Zauberbeist?  So the rumors of the bastard prince being half wesen are true?"

 

I nod, "Yes, Prince Sean is half Zauberbeist, his mother Elizabeth is a full hexenbiest as was my mother."

 

She hums, thoughtful.  Then with a smile she tugs off her dress.  With a coy smile she dives into the water.  And while swimming swiftly she shudders through a woge.

 

Her legs blend into a longer tail with trailing fin-like tendrils and a wide flair at the end.  The flair is a bit like an anglefish but it goes up and down like a sharks tail end.  The tail itself is covered in scales that shine pearl-like with blues and greens.  Her spine gets several fin spikes with webbing connecting them.  As she reaches the end of the pool, she turns.

 

Her hair seems to be part of a webbing that flows down her back, flared out like a cobras hood.  And her face from the nose up seems unchanged except for a scattering of scales across her cheeks and forehead. Oh!  Oh, yeah I can see why the naiads are scared.

 

Because her mouth has sealed and instead it's moved down.  It now hinges on her shoulders.  And the front of her body has swelled outward in a way that gives more room to her organs but isn't noticeable from the back.  The bottom jaw juts out with many long curved teeth coming up.  The top of the mouth, where a human jaw would be, similarly has many long curved teeth that angle down.  It reminds me of that deep sea fish called an angler fish.

 

In fact, if the water wasn't clear and the pool wasn't lighted I doubt I would've seen her until it was too late.  I can imagine that mermaids make for very skilled killers.  Especially as you don't see the threat until it's close enough to eat you.  It's fascinating and in a way even beautiful.  Captivating, I suppose is the word.

 

I kneel down by the waters edge to get a closer look.  Her eyes shine in amusement as she watches me.  Her webbed hand reaches out slowly.  I touch her hand, it's waxy like a dolphins but the webbing feels thin and fragile.  I stoke my fingers down her palm... It's covered in hooks.  Small teeth-like hooks that jut out and down from her palm and forearm.  It must make it easy for them to snag prey. 

 

I laugh at that.  She's showing me that for all she looks harmless she's really very deadly.  And when she motions me forward to join her, I agree.  I quickly shrug out of my clothes while she swims back the other way.  At least my boxers are black and not much different from swim trunks.

 

I dive in, letting myself sink low.  She turns back towards me, swimming fast.  I know she's just playing, so I wait until she's almost there before I move.  I push with my power, sending her rolling beneath the water and myself clear to the other side of the pool.  I pop up for air before going underwater again.  

 

She turns again, swimming fast towards me, jaw open in laughter.  I suppose it's meant to be intimidating but I can tell she's just playing.  And again I let her get close, her arms reaching, before I move again.  I reach the far side before she stops spinning in the churned water.  This is fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It being mid December is why the lodge is empty and Harry uses his Zauberbeist power to keep warm he just doesn't realize that his powers are why the cold weather doesn't bother him. He's sort of stumbling along and realizing things after the fact.


	17. Chapter 17: the trouble with teens

Sean

 

CHAPTER 17

 

Honestly!  I wasn't this much trouble when I was a teenager.  When Kent, who was staring out the window for the past twenty minutes, just mentions in that oh so casual way that Hadrian is swimming with a mermaid.  I froze.  I think we all did.  Because, what the hell!  And all I could think was the boy doesn't know.  He doesn't know what a mermaid is or how dangerous they are.  

 

I'm not the only one running out at full speed.   Nor am I the only one panicking.  In fact, Mrs. Guest is actually crying and wringing her hands.  The mermaids and naiads are quick to follow but I pay them little attention.  My son is in danger!  And if that foolish creature hurts him I will kill them all!

 

I stumble to a stop at the pool.  She's woged!  She's woged and swimming right for him!  But right as she reaches him, and before I can even issue orders, his power swells.  He seems to torpedo across the length of the pool and the movement of it sends her tumbling.  Then he breaks the surface.  Laughing!

 

He's laughing!  He's playing with her!  He's actually playing with a fully woged mermaid!  I need a drink.  Or several.  This boy... I don't even know what to think.

 

"Hadrian Sean Renard!"  I shout with more anger than I intended.  It's enough to gain his attention and hers.  "What are you doing?!"

 

He stares back dumbly.  It's like he doesn't even realize what he's doing.  At least the girl turns back.  She seems to know that she's done wrong even if her mother seems amused.  Dear Lord, that boy will give me grey hair before my time.

 

"Such is the way with the young, your highness," the mermaid mother says.

 

I want to yell at her.  I want to yell at them all.  But that wouldn't be right.  So I take a breath and try for something calmer, "Hadrian, do you realize how inappropriate your behavior currently is?"

 

Considering his confused look I imagine not.  So I explain, "To swim with a mermaid is to initiate mating."

 

That earns a deep blush and a lot of stammering about how they were just playing and he meant no disrespect or impropriety.  I wave him out of the pool and he's quick to comply.  At least he's properly chastised and unharmed.  He hurries to Mrs. Guest who hold out a towel for him.  The girl, Marlee, gets out with more confidence and no hint of embarrassment.  Teenagers!  

 

It only takes a few minutes to get them dressed and usher everyone back inside.  Hadrian keeps a deep blush and hides his face while walking at my side.  The foolish boy!  But I should've warned him.  I didn't think he would be stupid enough to swim with a man-eater.  Stupid hormones!  I'm sure I wasn't so foolish.

 

At least we've finished our discussion and I'm ready to issue my verdict.  We all return to the meeting room and retake our seats.  If those foolish mermaids keep smirking at Hadrian, I choose to ignore it.  It's best to get this dealt with.  So I issue the verdict.

 

"After careful deliberation, as well as discussing with my council, I have reached a decision."

 

This sobers them all up.  Now they're watching gravely.  I don't make them wait, "I have decided that if the child born is a naiad then it will remain with Mr. And Mrs. Rosen.  If the child is a mermaid them she should go to Mrs. Torrent."

 

They look pleased enough by this. And so to complete the ruling, "This is my verdict.  As I have spoken, so shall it be."

 

And thats that.  It only takes three more days for Mrs. Rosen to go into labor and both sides agree that the child is a mermaid.  And while the Rosen's cry, they hand over the baby without fuss.  It's better this way.  They wouldn't have been able to raise a mermaid daughter.  

 

Hadrian is right, the child would've been in danger.  Either from them or because they couldn't control her.  And this way, she'll be raised by people who know how to raise her.  It's for the best, really.  And they can try for another one.  I've already given my permission for them to try so long as they're careful not to get caught.

 

And at least now the mermaids are gone.  Though that didn't stop the youngest from repeatedly inviting Hadrian for a swim.  Each time would trigger a painful blush on his part as well as a lot of stammering.  

 

It's amusing now.  But my goodness, I don't want to deal with this.  Because now I have to give him the birds and the bees talk.  That will be embarrassing.  But it's not something I can just shrug off on someone else.  So once they're gone and I've waved off the council and our security, I sit him down for a talk.

 

It's amusing, he didn't realize at first what I wanted to discuss.  And while he blushes and even woges in embarrassment at least he doesn't throw a fit.  Not that he's ever thrown a fit.  But he listens and asks questions.  He can't meet my gaze for nearly a week after but at least we covered all of our bases.  And there shouldn't be any more accidental liaisons.

Here's hoping I don't become a grandpa anytime soon. By his embarrassment I don't think it will be an issue. And we've covered every kind of safe sex practice I can think of so he will have no excuse. I gave permission for him to fool around so long as he doesn't knock anyone up. And Trevor has orders to help me there. I have no doubt that he would be the first one Hadrian would tell so he's the one who can keep me informed.


	18. Chapter 18: secrets don't keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post s1e8, mid January

Nick

 

CHAPTER 18

 

It's good to be home.  Everything aches and I can still barely move but at least I'm home.  Last night is a bit hazy and I didn't want to move this morning but Juliette insisted.  She's taken off the next two weeks to help me recover from the attack.

 

She's still shaken and I don't know what to say.  I can't exactly tell her about Wesen now.  She'll only panic worse.  But she's already panicking from Stark attacking us in our home.  And how in the hell did we survive that?  Sheer dumb luck is how.

 

An enraged siegbarste breaks into our home and slings me around like a rag doll.  And while she is accepting the police angle for now, how long until that's not enough?  How long before she starts noticing all the strange things happening?  What if she's already noticed?  What do I tell her?  Do I tell her anything?

 

Someone knocks on the door.  I want to answer it.  I even start to lean forward.  But pain stops me.  Sharp stabbing pain in my side.  My damn ribs!  And while I'm still trying to catch my breath, I hear Juliette answer it.

 

Damn!  What if it's a Wesen?  What if it's another attack?  What if it's a threat?  I can't fight like this!  I can't protect us like this!  Juliette!  Juliette!

 

There's a hand gripping mine.  Emerald eyes swim into view.  It's Hadrian, Captain Renard' s son.  Why is he here?  His lips are moving.  What's he saying?  Oh, my ears pop.

 

He really sounds concerned, "Mr. Burkhart?  Are you alright, sir?"

 

I'm obviously not.  But he seems to know that.  And he's talking again, "I hope you don't mind, Sir, but I thought I could help.  I brought a few tranks with me to help you get better."

 

Tranks?  What's that?  He has a black bag with him.  Kinda like those old doctor bags.  And he pulls out several small jars.  What?  Is this some kind of Wesen thing?  It is!  And Juliette is standing right there!  Though she only looks amused.

 

I try to say no but now Juliette insists I let him help.  He's giving me a concerned look like he knows something is wrong he just doesn't know what.  Damn.  He's a good kid and he probably thinks I don't trust him because he's wesen.  So I nod and agree.

 

It's some kind of cream that smells a bit like feet and aloe.  I can probably pass it off as some weird homeopathic remedy when Juliette asks.  And with a second nod he starts on my face.  Gentle fingers brush cold cream against my cheek and jaw.

 

And it works.  It's warming and it's already hurting less.  Juliette helps open my shirt and he's quick to apply it to my chest.  That hurts.  That hurts a lot.  But then it warms and hurts less.  Well, whatever it is it works.

 

I glance down and freeze.  Because it works!  The bruises are fading before my eyes.  The bruises are disappearing like they were never even there!  And Juliette is standing right there and watching.  She sees!  She sees the bruises disappear!  And she's clearly shocked.  What do I say?  What do I tell her?

 

Hadrian is talking again, "The bruise cream is fast acting so you only need to wait about ten to twenty minutes.  Then you can take a shower and wash off the smell.  I know it doesn't smell good but I don't know any potion that does."

 

And he's smiling at my shock.  Juliette moves closer and moves my shirt to the side so he can see the dark heavy bruising on my rib.  He flinched in sympathy and moves to sooth it.  And as I'm watching the flesh lightens and the pain lessens until it barely twinges.  Damn, that stuff really works.  

 

But what do I say to Juliette?  She's watching and I can see the questions in her eyes.  The calculating look she has as she tries to figure out what she's seeing.  Because this isn't something I can shrug away as a fluke or misunderstanding.  And she knows.  She knows that I've been keeping secrets and she knows that I've been caught.

 

In fact, her tone is mild, "That is some impressive magic there, kid."

 

And he grins, "It's just a simple bruise cream, miss.  Its nothing big."

 

He blushes a bit and offers her a smile.  She grins back, "And what else can you do?"

 

Something in her tone must have startled him because he turns weary eyes back to me.  It's not his fault, it's mine.  And Juliette deserves to hear it from me.  I try, "Juliette, there's something I need to tell you."

 

Now he looks alarmed.  I guess he realized that she didn't know.  But she's lookimg expectantly, "I don't know how to explain so please be patient with me."

 

She nods, settling back in the couch.  I can move easier now.  Damn, that cream is awesome.  But she deserves an explaination, "It's about me, about my family, and secrets that I didn't even know."

 

She looks concerned but I push on, "You see, Juliette, I'm a Grimm.  It's a person who can see a wesen's true face.  A Wesen is someone not entirely human."

 

Poor Hadrian looks like he wants to run.  He's hurrying to put up his jars.  Juliette speaks up, "Are you wesen?"

 

Hadrian looks up startled.  Stuttering and stumbling over words until she takes pity on him and turns back to me.  I nod, "Yes hes wesen.  He has powers and can change.  Hes not the only one, there are several others."

 

"Show me," she demands, staring him down.

 

Now he looks really scared.  His words tumbling over each other, "What?  No!  I can't!  You'll freak and I'll freak and it's bad.  It's just bad.  Yeah, and you shouldn't see me first anyways.  You should see a nice mousehertz or an eisbieber or even a steinandlier.  Yeah, yeah, something like that."

 

By now he's up and shuffling his feet like he wants to flee.  Juliette tries to calm him, reassure him that it's ok.  And I make the mistake of encouraging him to woge for her.  That wasn't smart.

 

He squeaks, "What!  No!  I freak out other Wesen.  I'm not gonna drive your girlfriend mad.  Get someone else.  Someone tame."

 

And he's right.  Even as Juliette tries to convince him that she won't be scared he nearly runs out the door.  Then she turns on me.  Demanding answers.

 

So I tell her, "It started just before Aunt Marie died.  She could see them too, and it's not a defect or schizophrenia or anything like that.  There are people in this world with unique abilities who can transform into different types of creatures."

 

She looks like she thinks I'm crazy but she also keeps looking down at my chest which is now bruise free.  "She said it would shatter the mind of a normal person to find out.  So I couldn't tell you.  I didn't want to put you in danger.  And her trailer is filled with books that describe them.  I will show it all to you."

 

But she needs a minute.  And after coming back from the kitchen with a glass of wine she asks me questions.  I tell her about our eisbieber plumber, Bud, and that him recognizing me as a Grimm is why he ran.  I tell her about Stark and how he was a siegbarste.  And I tell her about Monroe.  

 

I tell her everything.  Every Wesen I've seen.  Each case affected by it.  I tell her about all the things I couldn't say before.  And she sits, and she listens.  And when I'm done she tells me she wants to see.  So we leave.  We head to Monroe's.  And I hope and pray that she won't leave me.


	19. Chapter 19: possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S1e13, beginning of March

Harry

 

CHAPTER 19

 

And Mr. Sean has lost his mind.  He's standing bare chested on the balcony with his arms raised lookimg proudly down at the streets.  Only there's no one down there.  His eyes are flicking back and forth like he sees too much for his gaze to be still.  But theres nothing there.  What's going on?

 

"Mr. Sean?"  He stills at my call.  Well, at least I know he can hear me, "Mr. Sean, is everything okay?"

 

He turns around, his eyes glazed, "My Heir, how proud you've made me.  Your strength, your loyalty, all mine to wield."

 

Okay... not what I was expecting.  And what the crap?  Mine to wield?  Really?  What does that even mean?  Does he just want me for my powers?  Of course he does, why else would he want me.  I don't know why I thought it would be different here.  I'm just a tool, just a weopen.  I have no other purpose.

 

It's just like my old world.  No one cares about me.  They only care what they can get from me.  I thought it would be different here.  I thought I could have a family here.  But I'm just a freak.  And freaks don't deserve family.  Why did I think it would be different?

 

His hands grip my shoulders too tight, "We shall rule together, son of my heart.  We shall rule and none shall stand against us."

 

What?  Is he drunk?  No, his eyes are glazed not red.  Could he be hypnotized?  Or drugged?  He did act like he saw something out there on the streets.  Could he even know what he's doing?  Maybe he's still hallucinating.   But why?

 

Metal clicks.  Gold coins in his hand.  Even without touching them I can feel them.  They're calling me.  They're cursed!  They're cursed and they've cursed him.  How do you stop a curse?  Well, in this world, I don't know.  Maybe a finite incantatum?  

 

I give it a try.  But I'll need the power boost so I fully woge.  It's like tossing off thick covers to stand bare in the fresh air.  It's like a butterfly breaking free of a cocoon.  It's like growing ten feet tall.  It's expanding and empowering and a rush of power.

 

He's aware enough to know something is wrong.  But I don't give him time to react.  I cant risk fighting him.  I have to be faster than him.  I concentrate as much energy as I can and grab his hand.  

 

He tries to fight me.  Of course he does.  It's not his fault.  This curse is controlling him.  And I have to stop it.  So I blast as much power as I can at the things and hope for the best.  Probably nkt the safest thing but i dont know what else to do.

 

Its heat and pressure.  Too much, far too mush.  My hands burn where they hold his fist.  Glass shattering startled me to stop.  All our windows are blown out.  Damn!  I didn't mean to do that.  

 

Sean is on his knees, breathing heavy and looking pained.  His fist is still caught in my hands and blood is dripping out.  Oh!  Oh, he's hurt.  I let go and fall back, my woge falling away.

 

We're both breathing heavy in the silence.  Neither of us say a word.  No sound beyond our breathing.  The curtains twist in the cool night breeze.  Sounds of the city drift up to fill the quiet.  Now what?

 

The phone rings.  Why?  Sean shakes himself awake.  He moves stiff, injured.  It's the building security calling down.  They heard the noise and want to know what happened.  He reassures them that we're fine and no help is needed.

 

That gets me moving.  Because his hand is still bleeding and the outside is red twisted burns.  I grab my medicine bag and shuffle over to him.  He holds his hand out without comment.

 

Three gold coins, fractured and split.  Whatever power they held is gone.  I pull out all the pieces carefully from where they pierced his skin.  I don't want to cause him any more pain.  I dab on a general antiseptic and pain aid potion.  It only takes a few minutes and can neutralize most poisons.  Its also not one I'm selling yet.  And while he doesn't recognize it, he also doesn't argue.

 

I smear on the wound healer cream and watch as all the cuts seal themselves.  Then I smear on the burn salve which smells strongly of aloe and apples.  It's quick to soften and smooth the burns away.  Soon enough, you can't even tell he was hurt.

 

He turns to stare nimbly at the wall of broken glass.  Yeah, that was bad.  I wonder if I can fix it?  Would a reparo spell work?  It's worth a try.  I shake on a partial woge, a bit like shrugging off too tight clothes.  

 

A hum of power and the glass shudders and pulls back together.  It worked!  The glass is all repaired.  It doesn't even look like anything happened.  I fixed it.  

 

I turn back to Mr. Sean who's watching me.  His eyes withdrawn and just a touch afraid.  But when he meets my gaze he softens.  He approaches slowly and pulls me close.  His hand steady at the back of my head.  At least hes not mad.

  


	20. Chapter 20: betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm moving Adalind's betrayal forward in the series to just after the three coins and a fushbau.

Sean

 

CHAPTER 20

 

I should've know that she would betray me.  I've been leading her on and rejecting her advances for years.  She was bound to get tired of it eventually.  But it's her own fault.  She bared this weakness to me.  She knows I don't want her and yet she persisted.  She bared her belly to my claw when she knew I could gut her.  It's her fault too.

 

I just figured she would come after me, is all.  I mean, I knew she would lash out.  That was a given.  Adalind has always been very vengeful when crossed.  And a bit more trouble than she's worth.  Because while she is a hexenbiest, she's not overly powerful.  And while she completes any task I give her, she puts her own spin on it.

 

I told her to ensure the melifer hive keeps quiet about me and again about Hadrian.  Well, she did that alright.  And in such a way to trigger the wrath of the hive queen.  I had expected her to issue warnings or threats.  Maybe hurt or kill one to prove a point.  But her and her sisters took it too far.  And it cost me two hexenbiest.

 

Then there was the mess with Nick's aunt.  I don't even know if I had anything to do with that.  But I ordered Adalind to kill her in such a way that it doesn't come back on us.  And what does that foolish woman do?  She tries to kill her with spider venom and ends up pissing off my Grimm.  I tell her to get human thugs to take care of things and those idiots she hired wanted to waste time fighting a blutebad.  Now granted, we didn't know the blutebad would be there but still.

 

And neither is a deviation from her normal behavior.  She's always been like this, arrogant, haughty, prideful, and petty when crossed.  Only I don't think this should count.  Yes, I put my foot down and told her there would never be anything between us and she was nothing but a servant to me.  I may of said she wasn't worthy of being my paramore.  But again, not my fault.

 

So how did I end up here in the spice shop.  Well, that's easy.  Adalind felt petty and vengeful and betrayed me for my half-brother Eric.  And since he wants the key and she hates Nick anyways.  Yeah, a recipe for disaster.  I should've know this would happen.  My mother told me encouraging her foolish crush would come back to bite me.  But I thought I knew better.

 

Now Nick's fiance is in a coma from a cursed cat scratch.  According to Nick, Juliette was fine at dinner but fainted when they got back home.  He couldn't rouse her so she was rushed to the hospital.  When he linked Adalind to Julietes mysterious illness he contacted me.  And while Hadrian and I got the book from Adalind's mother, it's not an easy fix.  

 

Hadrian didn't trust Catherine to either tell the truth or properly brew a cure.  So when we went over there, he woges and demanded answers.  She doesn't hold a candle to the power he wields so effortlessly and she knew that.  So she gave in quickly and offered up the books.  And we met Nick and his friends at the spice shop.  

 

The curse itself isn't straightforward.  She mixed two different tranks together and no doubt added a bit more for flair.  The first trank produces a death like sleep that must be cured in three days time or else no cure will work.  This puts us under a time crunch.  Then she mixed with it a trank to make a person lose their memories.  And Hadrian thinks she mixed in a failsafe or some kind of trap.  It seems likely.

 

So we've been huddled around this table for hours.  Hadrian pouring over the book we took from Catherine while the others have scoured through ms. Calvert collection.  It's not looking promising.  And between the anger and frustration coming off the grim as well as the anxiety pouring out of Hadrian, it's made for a very stressful day.

 

But theres something guilty in Hadrians posture.  Something Monroe is picking up on.  And its not until Rosalee shouts that she has something and he woges and magically pulls the book from her hands, that I get an idea.  He already found the cure.  He's too focused on skimming the new book but he still clings to the other.  He already found a cure.  And he doesn't like it.

 

Which means that the cure hold its own danger.  And its most likely a targeted cure.  Probably a very rigid set of requirements to be met.  And it possibly puts someone in danger.  The question becomes who.  Who would Adalind want to punish with this.  Damn, it's me.

 

It's the only thing that makes sense.  The only thing to explain Hadrian' s anxiety.  Because Nick would do anything, risk anything, to save her.  And while Adalind hates Nick for stealing her powers, she also knows it would hurt him more if he was helpless.  And since she feels I betrayed her and she knows that the Grimm is under my protection, then she'll make me choose to help him or lose him.  But what are the risks?

 

Hadrian hasn't calmed any so the new book doesn't offer him anything he didn't already know or guess.  I rub his back, hoping to sooth him.  Nick continues to pace and complain and stress.  Even when Monroe promises again that were sure to find a cure.  And through it all Hadrian stays quiet.  His fingers gripping the book as he stares blindly at the page.

 

Rosalee tries to reach for the book but he woges and she jumps back.  I grip the back of his neck.  Not to hurt him, just to calm.  Only a small bit of pressure, like soothing a kitten.  And it works.  His woge records and his shoulders slump.  He turns pitiful emerald puppy eyes to me.  And I stroke his back and give him time.

 

He sighs, a great gust of air that drops his shoulders and gives him an air of defeat.  His tone detached, "There is a cure.  But it requires someone specific.  A Prince's kiss."

 

That shuts up the others.  I snort.  I can't help it, it's just such a childishly petty thing to do.  And just like I thought, it's a way of punishing me.  How juvenile.  How utterly childish.  But Hadiran is looking so pitiful.  So I stroke my fingers through his hair to sooth.

 

"What's the catch?"  Because of course there's a catch.

 

Again he looks pained as he answers, "You must be pure of heart.  Which means a purifying drought.  And I still think she added something to it.  While the purifying drought is painful, there has to be another catch."

 

Nick hovers close, "But all you have to do is kiss her and she'll wake up?"

 

He has such a narrow view of the world.  Damn his aunt Marie for not preparing him.  Even though I adore the type of Grimm he is, his ignorance can be annoying.  But I did swear that he is under my protection.  Any attack on him is an attack on me.  And if I don't do this then he'll turn against me.

 

Hadrian looks regretful but he answers, "The purifying drought is painful, especially for a half Zauberbeist.  And I still think she did something else to it, I just don't know what."

 

But Nick is to focused on a cure, "Rosalee can brew your drought and you can wake Juliette?"

 

I nod, even as Hadrian sighs in defeat.  Of course I'll agree.  I don't have much choice now, do I.  I'll just have to take the risk.  Nick looks relieved and Hadrian brews the drought.  It doesn't take long, just a couple hours.  And it looks like spoiled milk.  Smells worse.  But I obediently drink it, even as Hadrian tries to silently plead with me not to.

 

I didn't expect the pain.  I should have, but I didn't.  It's like fire burning inside me.  I'm too hot, it's too much.  I tug and tear at my clothes but it's not enough.  

 

It hits like a punch I'm the gut.  I'm on the floor.  My hands scrambling at the floor or at my chest.  

 

Heat flows up my neck.  I've woged.  At least I'm not screaming.

 

And when it finally stops, Hadrian is kneeling over me, fully woged.  I can't imagine how stressed he is.  That sweet boy has lost far too many people.   But I'm okay.   And while I still feel tension in my chest I know it worked.  Now I just have to kiss Juliette and this will all be over.


	21. Chapter 21: meditation and home invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S1e22, mid May

Harry

 

CHAPTER 21

 

 

It's mid may and the weather is awesome.  Trevor has been taking me up to this trail to run.  It's like ten miles if you do the full thing but we only do the five.  And halfway through is this nice little clearing with a beautiful view.  I've been practicing my meditations there.

 

It was Dr. Warrens idea.  He felt that if I practiced meditation then it will help me to control my powers. So far it's been amazing.  Just sitting in the grass and letting everything fade away.  It's relaxing. 

 

There were a few hiccups in the beginning.  The first time I accidentally flooded the city with my power.  That caused some confusion.  Apparently that can be considered a challenge for territory or authority or something.  Sean held a meeting with the various community leaders and I had to get up and explain what happened.  That was embarrassing.

 

Then there was the time I levitated.  It was odd and relaxing.  I was sitting cross legged on the grass like normal and holding my power close.  I was actually thinking of my power as similar to a cocoon around me so that I wouldn't flood the city.  I didn't even woge!  But I levitated about two feet in the air.  Trevor thought it was awesome.

 

So now I'm tired and sweaty and I just want a shower.  I'm barely five feet from the door when I hear the sound.  Flesh hitting flesh.  I approach slowly, careful to stay quiet.  There's someone in our home!  

 

I hear their voice.  It's a man.  He's demanding answers.  Another voice... Sean!  He's denying something.  He's being threatened!  He's being hurt!

 

I unlock and open the door quietly.  But the voices are quiet.  I edge forward.  It's a mess, there's broken dishes and overturned chairs. There's a body half hidden by the kitchen island. It's our maid.  Someone trashed our home and killed our maid.

 

I glance into the front room.  Sean's tied to a chair, duck tape over his mouth.  Thick ropes wrap around His arms, torso, and legs.  His face is bruised and bloodied.  His shirt is torn.  There's a cut on his chest.  He looks like hell.

 

His eyes meet mine and he panics.  His eyes flit behind me.  But I already heard the unsteady steps.  I turn and woge.

 

Not just a partial but a full woge.  It's like becoming a ten foot tall wall of muscle.  Its like staring doen at an ant on the sidewalk and knowing you can crush it.  Its a powerful rush.

 

The man is Asian, dark clothes, tattoos.  He woges into a schakle.  Even so, he jumps back at my woge.  He tries to turn and run but I caught him.  My hands grip his shoulders and I push.  

 

I push my power to hurt him, to quiet him, to kill and contain him.  

 

He spasms.  A harsh gargling choking sound escapes him.  

 

I think lightening.  I think fire.

 

His flesh turns red.  He falls to his knees.  Blood leaks out his eyes, his nose, his ears.  He gags and chokes and spasms.

 

I push all my anger, my fury, my rage into this.  I let it hit and crash like a typhoon.  I let it rush forward like a wildfire.  I let it hurt and burn.

 

And when it's over, there's just a burnt out husk of a body on the floor.  It's shriveled and curled in and there's no way to identify it.  He's dead.  He's dead!  He's dead and I killed him!

 

My woge falls away and I stumble back.  My knees shake.  My stomach twists and I heave.  I can't get rid of the smell, the feel.  I vomit again and again.

 

Sean shouts through his gag but it still takes me a few minutes to crawl over.  My hands shake and my vision is blurry with tears.  I'm crying and snoting and babbling.  I don't know what I'm saying.  What am I saying?

 

He cups my face and presses his forehead to mine.  He's talking but I can't hear him.  Then he's up and away.  He's hurrying.  What's he doing?

 

A blast of fresh air swirls in.  Why's he outside?  Is he leaving?  Is he running?

 

I can't breathe!  I can't breathe!  I heave and vomit again.  I'm crying and snoting and hysterical and I can't calm down.

 

This isn't the first time I've killed.  I killed Quarrel and i killed the bassilisk but ive never killed like this.  I burnt the people who killed Sirius but that was fast, a flash burn.  This was slow and drawn out.  Is this how voldemorte went mad?  Am i going mad?  Am i evil?

 

There's more voices now.  Sean is back and he's holding me.  His hands run through my hair and rub my shoulder.  He didn't leave! 

 

Wu is there.  When did he get here?  Where did he come from?  I can't breathe!  I can't breathe!

 

I'm a murderer...  I'm a monster...

 

I'm scared.


	22. Chapter 22: aftermath

Sean

 

CHAPTER 22

 

I don't know how we managed it.  I really don't.  Harry killed my attacker.  He burnt him to death from the inside out.  It was a slow and painful death.  Though I think that may have more to do with inexperience than intent.  After all, he went into complete hysterics once he stopped.

 

I heard the officers in the hall, no doubt they could hear his crying.  And they tried to break down the door but that thing was made to withstand a charging dickfellig.  No way a kershite can break it open. So Wu shouts that he going for the security desk. This buys us some time.  

 

Harry barely manages to pull himself together to untie me.  His hands are shaking and he's clearly blinded by tears.  I try to sooth him as best I can but it's not easy.  He's going into shock but at least his woge is receded.  I hear officer Perry shouting through the door that help is on the way, so I leave him for a moment.  I have to hide the body!

 

I'm injured enough that I fully woge just to have the strength.  I carry it out to the balcony ignoring Harry's cries to not leave him.  Damn, I need to calm him down.  I hide the body on my neighbors balcony, shoving it under the tarp over his table.  Thank goodness we're high enough that no one on the street can see.

 

I race back inside and reach the door just as Wu's footsteps thunder down the hall.  I pull open the door and lean heavy on the wall.  Hands hold me up and I feign more weakness than I feel.  Wu chases past me while Perry helps me forward.  

 

Harry is still hysterical.  He just keeps repeating don't leave me.  I push at Perry to get back to Harry's side but he's quick to rush us forward.  Wu's asking about the suspect so I point at the balcony and he races off.  Perry calls for backup and keeps his gun out.  Wu returns shaking his head.

 

Half the police force shows up at my condo.  Hadrian has finally calmed down though he still looks shaken as hell.  I keep him close as the paramedics check my injuries.  Trevor sits on his other side, holding him.  Apparently he felt Hadrian's blast of power and turned back to help.   At least his presence and soft whispering are helping to steady Hadrian.

 

Burkhart and Griffin are both here.  When I describe my assailant they give me a name, Akira Kamora.  And I verify for them that he was looking for the coins.  The coins that were destroyed and replaced with fakes in lockup.  

 

Those things are far more trouble than they're worth.  
And I tell them how Kamora admitted to killing Farley Kolt.  For some reason that upsets Nick more than usual.  Griffin mentions a woman that attacked Wu and him but I didn't see any woman.  

 

Somehow, and I'll not think too long on how, but somehow they haven't found Kamora on the adjacent balcony.  At least whatever Hadrian did to him didn't leave any burns or ash on the carpet.  That wouldve been hard to explain.  Though at this rate CSU will be at this all night long.

 

I turn to Trevor, "Go pack a bag for us, I'll make reservations for the night."

 

He nods and pulls a weak Harry with him.  But a least he's up and moving.  We're going to have to work with him on how to handle things like this. He can't have a break down each time he kills. That'll just get him caught. And I'll need to get Dr. Warren to see him soon.

 

I wave off the detectives and make a quick call to a nearby hotel.  It's run by a raub-kondor who quick to agree.  At least that will take care of Harry.  I shoot out a few more texts to have guards meet them there.  A few jagerbars will work nicely.

 

I leave with Burkhart and Griffin to get back to the station.  Trevor promises to get Hadrian settled at the hotel and stay with him tonight.  Now to handle a citywide search for a dead man.


	23. Chapter 23: obsession

Sean

 

CHAPTER 23

 

It's been getting worse.  This desire, this obsession.  I ignored it at first which was easy because it started so slowly.  There's nothing wrong with finding a woman attractive.  And I have always had an attraction to redheads.  It's just that I know that this isn't natural.  I know that this is because of Adalind.  But even knowing that doesn't help me fight it.

 

We thought the only side effect was her memories.  It seemed to be the only thing affected.  And if I paid her more attention then that was only concern.  If I thought of her several times a day then it was only because she is important to Nick.  If I started to dream of her lips, wanting more, then I'm just a man.  There's no shame in desiring a beautiful woman.

 

But over the weeks it changed.  I started driving by her house, lingering in her presence.  The few times we were in the same room i found reason to stand close.  The first time I kissed her, the spark, was magical.  Actual magic, an induced emotion.  

 

Damn Adalind to hell!  She did hide a trap.  And like a fool I walked right into it.  Of course, as soon as I realized the problem I spoke with Harry.  For a boy with so little education he really is powerful and intelligent.  And with him spending evenings in the spice shop he was even able to find a cure.

 

That meant I had to tell Nick.  He wasn't happy but he could admit that I'm not at fault.  And for all that he still loves her, they're no longer together.  It meant that we solved the issue quickly enough before it could get really bad.  So while I still have the odd dream now and then about her, the obsession is gone. 

 

And Adalind had the nerve to come back here and threaten me.  She flew in for the day, long enough for some hundjager to attack Hank and Nick.  Of course our resident Grimm took care of the issue.  And we had nothing to hold Adalind on.

 

She had the nerve to threaten me.  With Hadrian!  My half brother Erik sent her here to get the key.  And she honestly thinks she can threaten me with my own son.  As if I would allow that!  And when she threatens to tell the family that Hadrian is not my son.  Well, I just laugh in her face.

 

Though I know why she thinks that.  After all, she helped forge the documents needed to get me custody.  For all she knows, he's just some kid I brought home.  But I spoke with his therapist after each session.  It didn't take me long to realise who his mother was.  And while I mourn her loss all over again, I'm grateful that I have my son back.

 

So I look her straight in the eyes and tell her that he is my son through my wife.  And I tell her to ask Erik about Joselyn.  I tell her to ask Erik why he tried so hard to murder my wife and child.  It was obvious even then that he wouldn't tolerate any threat to his inheritance which my child could be.  Thats the threat of bastards after all, that if the main line falls then the bastard line could lay claim. I tell her to ask the others, the hundjager and hexens and servants that were with the family at the time.

 

She's a foolish spoilt sheltered girl.  And I tell her so.  Her mother gave her such a flawed view of her worth.  And even when she brags about bedding my brother, not a great accomplishment, I tell her to take cares not to conceive.  After all, he's killed over a dozen foolish mistresses already.  He won't hesitate to kill another.  She certainly looked spooked when she left.

 

Though I told her she is banished from my canton.  Her and her mother both are forbidden from returning.  As much as I need the help and backing of hexenbiest, they're not worth the trouble they give.  If anything, Hadrian can act as I need for spells and tranks and such.  He's a clever boy, very skilled with a cauldron.  

 

And it will give me time to find other hexenbiest to serve me. Perhaps I'll call mother. I haven't seen her in so long and She never got to meet Hadrian. She was the one to introduce me to Jocelyn and she's tried to set me up numerous times since. She just didn't understand why I couldn't try again. I couldn't bare the loss. And she never approved of Catherine Shade and her daughter's. Perhaps mother will be willing to come here. Or at least send others to aid me.


End file.
